Obstacles
by grace2020
Summary: Matt and Gabby are finally together and couldn't me happier about it, but there is someone from Gabby's recent past that wants her back and he is willing to do anything to get her back. Will Matt and Gabby be able to trust each other or will their relationship fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Morning

Gabby woke up in the late morning feeling like everything was finally right in her world; she couldn't believe how alive she felt as she stretched her legs. She turned to the other side of her bed to find it empty; she immediately picked her head up off of the pillow and glanced around the room for him. Confusion begin to sweep over her, but once she heard some pots and pans moving around, the smile that was on her face when she woke up resumed it place. Gabby quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a hoodie and made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning," Gabby greeted as she made her way into the kitchen as Matt's back was to her.

"Morning," Matt smiled as he turned around with the pan of eggs in his hand. Gabby watched as he put some eggs on two separate plates. Matt put the pan back on the stove and then handed Gabby a plate.

Gabby thanked him and then took a bite of her breakfast, "Wow, a girl could get use to this," Gabby said as she took another bite.

Matt smiled, "that's the point."

Gabby looked down at her eggs as she smiled at Matt's words. "So did you want to ride to work together?" Gabby asked still finding this all new to her.

"I would be up for that," Matt said as he took another bite of his eggs.

The rest of breakfast, they enjoyed each other's company. They talked about their families, friends, and work. Gabby began putting cleaning up, but Matt insisted that he could do it and that she should get ready for work. Gabby thanked him and walked into the bathroom and starting to get ready for her day.

The drive to work was the best one Gabby ever had, her and Matt held hands the entire time and stole glances at one another. When they pulled up in front of the firehouse both of them was disappointed. Each one quietly opened their door and began their short decent into the firehouse.

"Hey guys!" Otis called out as him and Cruz came around the corner.

"Morning," Matt said as he casually made some distant himself from Gabby. "How are the living arrangements going?"

"Good," Otis said as he swung his bag around to the other side.

"Did you guys ride together?" Cruz asked.

"Um…" Matt began to say but nothing was coming to his mind.

"My car is in the shop and Matt offered to take me to work," Gabby quickly said hoping that it was a convincing enough story.

"Speaking of when will your car be ready?" Matt asked playing along.

"Probably tomorrow after shift," Gabby answered.

"Oh if you want I can give you a lift."

"That would be great," Gabby smiled as she looked at Matt, his eyes holding the same know as her's.

As Gabby put her things in her locker, she couldn't help but think of last night events playing in her mind. She had been waiting so long for Matt and now that it was here, her emotions were all over the place.

"So I meant this girl last night at the bar and she is really cute, but when she asked for my number I gave her the wrong one," Shay said as she took a seat on the open bench.

"What?" Gabby asked as she shut her locker.

"We're you not listening to me?"

"Of course I was," Gabby stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I gave this girl a wrong number," Shay repeated herself.

Before Gabby could ask why, the alarms sounded off, "Ambulance 61, Truck 81, and Squad 3 car accident on Wabash and State."

Gabby was thankful that they got the boy to the hospital when they did, she knew that if it would have taken just a few moments longer then he would not have made it. Shay pulled the rig into the garage and put it into park.

"What is up with you?" Shay asked as she looked over at her partner.

"Nothing," Gabby replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Something just seems different, you seem spacey."

"I just have a lot on my mind," Gabby said as she opened the door and put her feet on the hard ground. She walked into the break area with Shay hot on her heels; she knew that if she said too much she would give herself away. She went directly for the fresh coffee, hoping that Shay would let it go, but when she turned around Shay was directly behind her.

"Spill it."

"There is nothing to tell," Gabby said as she took a drink of the warm liquid. Shay rolled her eyes.

"Dawson," Capp said as he entered the break room, "there is a visitor here for you."

"Okay, thanks," Gabby said as she set her coffee mug down and moved around Shay. She could feel a pair of blue eyes on her as she made her way out of the room.

Gabby walked out onto the floor and knew immediately who it was, she wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but she thought she was very clear.

"Hey Jay," Gabby said as she approached him.

"Hey Gabby," He said. "How are things?"

"Things are going good. How are you?"

"I have been busy with work."

"Are you still doing undercover?" Gabby asked as crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Yes and no. I work for the intelligence unit now. Didn't Antonio tell you?" he asked.

"Antonio doesn't say much about work anymore," Gabby replied still unsure of what Jay was doing here. Instead of beating around the bush Gabby just decided to answer him point blank, "What are you doing here?"

"I miss you," Jay stated as he watched her body tense up. "And I know why you thought things couldn't work out between us, but I thought may be we get try again."

Gabby took in a deep breath, "I with someone now."

"That was fast," he replied sounding surprised.

"I know it may seem like that," Gabby said.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," Jay said as he gave her smile and turned around before she could say anything. As she watched him walk down the drive, her phone sounded off in her pocket.

She saw that she had a text from Matt, _You need to report to my office._ Gabby smiled as she read the text again. She looked up from her phone to see Jay driving off. She quickly went back inside and went straight for Matt's office.

When she reached the closed door she noticed all the blinds were closed, she looked around to see if anyone was around and then she opened the door. Matt was sitting on his bed waiting for her.

"It took you long enough," he stated with a smirk as she made her way to him.

"Well if I would have run here, it would have brought some unwanted attention," Gabby replied as her lips crashed into Matt's. Matt quickly responded by pulling Gabby's body on to his. As Gabby moved her hips in a grinding motion she could feel Matt's excitement through her clothes.

"I have missed you," Matt said as he nibbled down her neck.

"I can tell," Gabby replied as she closed her eyes.

"So who was your visitor?" Matt asked as he moved his hands down to Gabby's belt and began to pull her shirt up.

"No one for you to worry about," Gabby answered as she sat up and lifted her arms high so that Matt could finish pulling off her shirt.

Author's note: So I have had this idea in my head for the last couple of days and so I thought that I would see where this would go. I hope you all like and please let me know. Thanks!


	2. Chapter two: Present Meets the Past

Chapter Two: Present Meets the Past

"What time do you have to be at the bar?" Matt asked as he snuggled into Gabby and wrapped his arms around her. They both went back to her place after shift to catch up on sleep.

"I should have left about ten minutes ago," Gabby smirked at the touch of Matt's skin against her own.

"I think that if you explain to Otis and Herrmann you were very busy, they will understand."

Gabby laughed, "I can see their faces now."

"You could always tell them that you were ordered to stay in bed with me," Matt smiled as he placed light kisses on her shoulder.

Gabby closed her eyes and moaned at the contact between them and smiled, "Matt I really have to go."

"Fine," he sighed as he rolled back to his side of the bed.

Gabby laughed at his reaction and jumped out of bed. She began to rush out of the room, but quickly turned back around and moved to Matt's side of the bed, she quickly pecked his lips and ran back into the direction of the bathroom.

Gabby wiped the bar for the hundredth time in the last hour, she couldn't believe all the hard work they poured into this bar and this was the outcome, three costumers on a Thursday night. Gabby began stacking glasses as the heavy door to the bar open, Gabby looked up to see a familiar face walking toward her.

"What can I get you?" Gabby asked as she placed both of her hands on the wooden counter.

"I have a scotch on the rocks," Jay stated as he took a seat on the empty stool directly in front of Gabby. Gabby turned around and grabbed the bottle and poured him a drink.

"Twice in one day," Gabby mumbled as she slid the drink over to him.

"I thought that I would stop by to apologize for earlier," Jay said as he took a drink. "I wasn't thinking, I should have known better."

"It's okay," Gabby said as she nodded her head.

"So do you think we could be friends?" Jay smirked.

"That would be nice," Gabby replied.

Every time Matt saw the front of Molly's a smile would form on his face. He remembered when he and Gabby went to the salvage yard to find the perfect door; he remembered the look on her face when she saw it for the first time. He knew in that moment that he would do anything for her.

Matt opened the door hoping to surprise Gabby, he thought that after the bar closed he could help her clean up and enjoy a beer together. Walking into the bar Matt wasn't surprised to see it was almost empty, he sighed at sight of it all, he knew what it meant to Gabby, Herrmann, and Otis.

As he looked over at the bar he found Gabby talking to some guy, he didn't know who he was, but by the look on Gabby's face she must know him. Matt moved closer and took the open seat next to the guy.

Gabby's eyes flickered to the person next to Jay, surprise and excitement filled her face when she meant the blue eyes she knew so well. "What are you doing here?" Gabby asked with a genuine smile just for him.

"I thought that I would help you close up tonight."

"That would be great," Gabby said as she grabbed a tall glass and filled it with Matt's favorite beer. "Here you go," she said as she handed him the beer. They held each other's gaze for a while, before Jay cleared his throat.

Gabby looked away from Matt and focused in at Jay, "Oh Matt this is Jay Halstead, Jay this is Matt Casey. Jay works with Antonio in The Intelligence Unit."

Matt shook hands with Jay, "Nice to meet you, I'm Gabby's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you too," Jay turned to Gabby with a smile and turned back to Matt. "So how did you guys meet?"

"Gabby and I work together at Firehouse 51." Matt said as he took a drink of his beer.

"So are you an EMT or firefighter?" Jay asked.

"I'm the lieutenant of Truck 81."

"That's impressive. So how long have you been a firefighter?"

Gabby couldn't believe how awkward she felt as Matt and Jay exchanged small talk. Without saying a word, Gabby pulled out another glass from the stack and poured herself a drink. As she took a drink, she heard Matt and Jay laughing; she closed her eyes and couldn't help think that this was going to be a long night.

"Excuse miss," Gabby heard from across the bar, she opened her eyes up to find an older man holding up his empty drink. Gabby nodded her head and began to fill another glass with ice, before she poured the liquor in the glass she heard Matt telling Jay about how the White Sox were better then the Cubs. _Yup, this is going to be a long night._

Gabby started closing up the bar at exactly two in the morning, while Matt helped usher out the last costumer. He closed the wooden door behind the older gentleman, and hurried up and locked it. When he turned around he found Gabby wiping down the counter.

"I thought that you already did that," he stated as he moved closer and leaned on the bar.

"I did, but I thought that I would do it one more time," Gabby said as she set the wet cloth into the sink behind the bar.

"You ready to go?" he asked as she pulled the plug from the water filled side of the sink.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff," Gabby said as she moved to the back of the bar and grabbed her purse and jacket. When she came back, Matt was in the same place. "I'm ready," she called out as she moved toward him.

Matt stood up and wrapped his arms around Gabby's shoulders; he pulled her into him as he placed a light kiss on her temple. "So are we going to talk about it?" Matt asked as they made their way out of the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Gabby asked as they stopped on the top step of the bar and Gabby locked the door.

"Jay," Matt simply said as Gabby turned around and wrapped herself around Matt's waist.

"Oh," Gabby mumbled making her way to her car. They stopped in front of her door and Gabby played with the ends of Matt's jacket. "Jay is the guy I was seeing before."

"I thought so," Matt nodded his head as he watched her.

"Then if you knew that was him why were you being so friendly?" Gabby asked looking up at with confusion on her face.

"Because I have the girl," Matt said as he leaned down and kissed her. Gabby immediately wrapped her hands around Matt's neck pulling him closer to her. Without any hesitation, Matt ran his tongue over lips begging for entrance, which Gabby granted.

A moan escaped Gabby mouth as the two of them stood in the empty street, causing Gabby to realize where they were.

"Matt," she panted as she pulled back slightly. "We should take this somewhere else."

"Your place is closer," Matt replied as he rested his forehead against Gabby's.

"I'll see you there," Gabby stated as she quickly pecked him on his lips and then she climbed into her car. Matt rushed to his truck, which was parked directly behind Gabby's car.

Jay watched as Gabby and Matt pulled away from the curb and after watching them in the road, Jay held the steering wheel harder. _How could she just throw us away, _Jay thought as the vision of Gabby kissing another guy played in his mind. He quickly put his car into gear and headed in the same direction.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the great reviews, it really does make me want to write! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the update and I can't wait for tonight's episode.


	3. Chapter Three: Unexpected

Chapter Three: Unexpected

Gabby climbed out of her car when Matt parked his truck behind her. She slowly made her way up the steps to the front door, giving him enough time to catch up. Matt hurriedly jogged up to Gabby as she was unlocking the front door to her apartment building; he wrapped his arm around her waist as he breathed in her scent.

"I can't wait to get you inside," Matt mumbled against her neck.

Gabby turned the lock and eagerly reached for Matt's hand, pulling him into the door way. Matt let out a little chuckle, "Did I ever tell you how much I love this hallway," Matt stated as she lead him.

"Funny, me too," She said as she turned to face him with smile. "One more door," Gabby reminded him as she let go of his hand and looked through her key ring. Matt had to chuckle again, due to Gabby being flustered by him standing next to her. He turned his head in order to not draw Gabby's attention.

As he looked out the small side window, he noticed a light colored car parking on the curb. A feeling began to set into the pit of his stomach the more he watched the car.

"Come on," Gabby said as she pulled him into the open apartment. Before Matt could say anything he felt Gabby's lips on his. As the kiss deepened and her warm body pressed against his all his thoughts began to vanish, the only thing he could think about was this beautiful woman in his arms.

Matt's tongue glided across Gabby's smooth lips, gently asking for permission. Gabby quickly answered by granting him access and wrapping her arms around Matt's neck. On instinct and passion, Matt lifted Gabby causing her to let a moan. She immediately wrapped her legs around Matt's waist as he carried her into the bedroom.

Matt set Gabby on the edge of the bed, their eyes watching one another, reading the want in each other. Without a word, Matt removed his shirt and then placed his hands on the hem of Gabby's shirt. She raised her hands in the air as Matt slowly lifted the material away from her caramel colored skin and exposing Gabby's black lacy bar.

"My turn," Gabby said as she began to unbuckle Matt's belt, her eyes staring up into his. Just by the look she was giving him, Matt thought he was going to come undone right then.

Once Gabby relieved him from his restrictions, Matt leaned in and took control of Gabby's lips. As each one battle for control, Matt reached behind and unhooked Gabby's bra. He pulled back to take in the sight and a smile displayed on his lips.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"So are you," Gabby said as she laid herself down. Matt took the opportunity to rid Gabby from the rest of her clothing. He then climbed into her bed with her, his lips finding her's once again. Through out the rest of the night they continued to move as one. Each one wanting the other to show the other how much they wanted the other.

"Gabby," Matt whispered as he left light kisses on her shoulder.

"Five more minutes," Gabby moaned with sleep still in grasp.

Matt let out a light laugh as he watched her with amusement, "That's what you said five minutes ago."

"Fine, I'm up," She stated as she rolled over to face him. "Good morning," she smiled as leaned in to kiss him.

"Good morning to you too sleeping beauty," Matt smirked as he pecked her lips.

"Let me remind you, that I'm only tried because a certain someone kept me up all night," Gabby eyed him.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Matt said as he moved his lips down her jaw and her neck. "I wouldn't mind going another round," Matt stated in between the kisses.

"Umm…" Gabby moaned as she closed her eyes with each contact his lips made to her skin, but before she could answer her stomach growled loudly.

Matt pulled back slowly, "I think you should eat something first," he said with a smile. "How about I take you out of breakfast," Matt said.

"I think we slept through breakfast," Gabby replied as she looked over at the clock next to the bed.

"We'll find something," Matt smiled.

"Okay," Gabby replied as she began to stretch her legs. "I'll go get dressed," she said as she climbed out the side of the bed.

"I think you look great," Matt said as he watched her naked body walk around to the other side of the room.

"So do you," Gabby said with a smile as she grabbed some clothes out of her dresser drawer.

Matt and Gabby quickly got dressed and made their way out of Gabby's apartment. They got into Matt's drove down the road. Matt noticed that car from last night was gone, but that strange feeling made its way back. He didn't know how to explain it, but there was something completely off.

When Jay woke up, he knew that Gabby was with Matt. Anger began to swell at the thought of someone else touching her. He knew that he made mistakes with her, but he was going to fix it and Gabby and he would be together, but he just had to get Matt out of the way first.

Many ideas began to swirl in his mind, but he knew that their was only one clear way to get of Matt Casey.


	4. Chapter four: Another Way

Chapter Four: Another Way

Gabby was sitting at the end of the table in the common room eating her lunch as Mouch and Cruz watched TV. She has never been one to skip meals, but dispatch had been pounding them with calls all morning, she was finally getting a few minutes to sit down and eat something. Her eyes darted up as Matt walked through the door way. His eyes were focused on her's and a small smile couldn't help but make its appearance when he took the seat next to her.

"So how was your run?" Matt asked as he sat down.

"Fine," Gabby replied as set her fork down. "How was your nap?"

"Lonely," Matt said with a low voice so that only Gabby could hear him.

"Speaking of that," Gabby stated as she looked around the room to see if anyone was paying any attention to her and Matt. "I was thinking that we should tell everyone."

Matt smiled, "Yeah, we should," he agreed nodding his head. "We should do it after shift."

"I think you're right," Gabby smiled as she took another bite of her food.

Matt just watched her for a moment, she was incredibility sexy, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"Ambulance 61, Truck 81, and squad 3 multiple collision," the alarms rang out. Everyone quickly got up and moved toward the garage to the waiting trucks.

It was about two hours later when Gabby and Shay pulled back into the station. Gabby couldn't believe how tried she felt as she climbed out of the ambo. She slowly made her way inside the firehouse and decided that she needed to go lay down for a little while. She walked directly into the sleeping quarters and climbed into her bed.

"Hey Shay," Matt called out as he saw the blonde coming into the common room.

"Hey," she said as she took her seat at the table.

"Where's Dawson?" he asked as he took another bite of his cereal.

"I think she went to lie down."

"Oh," Matt replied trying not to sound too concerned.

Shay leaned in closer to him, with a knowing look in her eyes, "I know," she simply stated.

My chuckled a little, "Of course you do."

"I just want to let you know that I'm really happy for the two of you. You both deserve it," Shay said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Shay, that really means a lot."

Matt sat in the common room a while longer, but his mind kept drifting to Gabby. He quietly made his way out of the room without too many of the guys knowing and went into the direction of the sleeping quarters. When he reached her bed, she was laying on her side fast a sleep. He quietly sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open from the contact.

"Hey," She said quietly said as she stared up at Matt.

"Hey," he answered back.

"What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her brown eyes.

"It's about seven."

"Oh, I guess I slept longer then I thought," Gabby stated as she sat up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Matt asked as he watched her.

"Yeah, I was just really tried. It's probably because of all the late night activities I have been doing," Gabby teased as she stretched her arms.

Matt smiled, "You were not complaining last night."

Gabby laughed, "I'm not complaining now," she said as she stood up from the bed. "But I am hungry."

"Well let's go and see what Mills is making for dinner," Matt said as he followed her out the door.

After dinner there were no runs for the house, Gabby took full advantage of the quietness of it all and decided to go back to sleep until the next call came in. Once she lay in bed and closed her eyes, sleep took over her body.

"Gabby," Shay's voice called to her.

Gabby opened her eyes to find Shay standing over drinking a cup of coffee, "Come on sleeping beauty, shift change."

"You got one of those for me?" Gabby asked as she stood up and followed Shay out of the room.

"Here you go," Shay turned around and handed Gabby the other coffee she had.

"You are the best," Gabby said as she took a drink of the warm liquid.

"I know."

They all sat in the conference room waiting to be briefed by the chief. Gabby found Matt sitting in the back with an open seat next to him. "Mind if I sit here?" Gabby asked as she smiled at Matt.

"Not at all," Matt said as he watched her take the seat. "Are you ready?"

Gabby's heart raced, just the thought of telling everyone about her and Matt. It wasn't that she was worried about what everyone would think, but that fact that they wouldn't have to hide their feelings.

"Yeah," Gabby nodded her head as she looked Matt in the eye, "I'm ready."

Matt watched the clock as the Chief finished debriefing out shift. "If that is all, then you can all go home and get some rest," Chief said.

I looked over at Gabby and stood up, "Real quick," Matt began as everyone turned their attention to him. "I just wanted to let you guys know that recently Dawson and I," Matt paused as Gabby took his hand, "are together."

"What?" Shouted Herrmann, who jumped out of his chair as everyone started to clap. "That is the best freaking news I have heard all week," Herrmann stated as he pulled Matt into a hug.

"So happy for you guys," Mouch smiled.

"Thanks everyone," Gabby said as she looked over at Mills. She wasn't sure what she had expected to see, but he looked happy for them. He gave her a smile and a small nod of approval.

"Best debriefing," Cruz stated as they all made their way out of the firehouse.

"We should celebrate," Shay said as she wrapped her arm around Gabby's shoulder.

"Molly's around 9?" Gabby asked looking around to all the guys.

"Sounds good, first round is on me," Matt stated.

"See then," Shay said as she released Gabby and followed Severide to his car.

Gabby took Matt's hand as they walked to his truck. As Gabby climbed in her phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered the phone.

"Hello," She answered as Matt pulled the truck away from the curb.

"Hey, Gabby" Jay's voice rang in her ears. "How are you?"

Gabby looked over at Matt, who kept glancing over at her. "Good and you?"

"I'm doing well, but I realized that I left my house keys at Molly's the other night and I was wondering if you happen to find them?"

"Oh, I didn't find any keys when I was cleaning up."

"Would you mind if I stopped by the bar tonight to look around?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be by later if you want to come around 9."

"Perfect," Jay said. "Thanks Gabby, I owe you one."

"Not a problem." Gabby hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Matt asked as he turned onto his street.

"It was Jay, he was wondering if I found his keys the other night."

Matt didn't say anything; he just nodded his head as he pulled the truck in front of his house. A yawn escaped his lips as he opened the door.

"Ready for bed?" Gabby asked as she eyed him before climbing out of her side.

"Well not all of us slept half our shift," Matt teased as he closed his door.

"I didn't sleep half of my shift, more like a quarter." Gabby retorted as she followed Matt up the steps to his apartment and took his hand in her's.

"Well I'm glad that you are rested because when we get inside we won't be sleeping right away," Matt stated as he turned the door knob and pulling her into the house.

Jay smiled as he thought about his plans to get Gabby back and tonight would be the perfect place.

Author's note: Sorry about not updating as quickly as I like, but work has really gotten busy in the last week. Anyways I hope you like the update and let me know what you think and I want to say thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this story, you guys are the greatest!


	5. Chapter five: Undercover

Chapter five: Undercover

Gabby took another drink of her cold beer as see sat next to Matt. Matt looked over and smiled at her, and then he placed his hand on her leg. He enjoyed the fact that he did not have to hide how he felt about her.

"Round is on me," Herrmann yelled, causing everyone to cheer and raise their drinks. Gabby and Matt laughed as they watched Otis charge at Herrmann.

Gabby turned to face Matt, her eyes catching his. "I love your smile," She said.

"I love everything about you," Matt responded as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Gabby warped her arms around Matt's neck, pulling him closer into her, she was never one for public displays of affection, but when she was with Matt she wanted everyone to know they were together.

"Dawson," Otis called out her name, she pulled away from Matt and turned to face Otis standing behind the bar. "You have a visitor," he said as he nodded in the direction of Jay standing at the bar.

"Oh hey," Gabby said as she stood up making her way to the bar. "Otis can you hand be the lost and found box?" Gabby asked as she leaned onto the counter.

"No problem," Otis said as he reached under the bar and pulled out a box and handed it to Gabby.

She rummaged through the box, "So how is work going?" she asked as looked through the box.

"Not bad, just really busy," Jay said as he watched her.

"Antonio being a pain in the ass?"

Jay laughed, "No he's not too bad."

Gabby nodded her head as she continued to search for the keys, but her search turned up with nothing. "Sorry, but your keys are not in here."

"That's fine, I must have left them at the gym," Jay said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Gabby asked

"Hey," Matt said as he came up behind Gabby and wrapped his arm around her waist. Gabby leaned into him and smiled.

"Matt you remember Jay?"

"Yeah. How are you?" Matt asked as he extended his hand out to Jay.

Jay shook his hand, "Good and you?"

"Things are going well," Matt said.

"Here you guys go," Gabby said as she handed Matt and Jay each a beer.

"Thanks," Jay said as he took a drink of his cold beer.

"So did you find Jay's keys?" Matt asked looking at Gabby.

"No they weren't here, but Jay thinks that he may have left them at the gym."

Matt nodded his head, "Well I hope you find them."

"Yeah, I hope so."

The three of them stood at the bar and talked for a while. They talked about work and sports, Gabby couldn't help but think of how this seemed so familiar.

"Excuse me," Matt said as he set his beer on the bar, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hurry back," Gabby said with smile. Matt smiled back and made his way toward the bathroom.

"You look really happy," Jay commented as he watched Gabby.

She turned to face him, and she nodded with a small smile, "I am."

"Matt is a very lucky guy and it kind of sucks that he really is a good guy."

Gabby laughed, "Yeah, he is a great guy."

Matt walked out of the bathroom and made his way to where Gabby was at the bar. As he moved closer he saw Jay and Gabby talking, Jay looked up and saw him approaching, Gabby turned around and saw Matt, and she gave him a smile.

Matt didn't notice the tall blonde girl eyeing from the moment he walked out of the bathroom. As he walked past her, the blonde reached out and took his hand, pulling him closer to her.

"Hello," She said.

"Hi," Matt replied trying not to be rude, but doing his best to get his hand out of her grasp. The girl leaned in, "My name is Chelsea. What is your name?"

"My name is Matt," he replied pulling back.

"Well Matt, you are hot," she said as she ran her finger down his chest.

Matt placed stopped her hand, "My girlfriend thinks so too," he replied as he glanced over at Gabby, who was watching.

"Oh," the girl said as her eyes landed on Gabby, "Sorry."

Matt didn't say anything as he walked away. When he reached Gabby, he placed his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Made a new friend," Gabby said as she turned to Matt.

"I guess so," Matt said as he reached for his beer and took a drink.

"So Matt," Jay said. "I have these tickets to the Blackhawks game in two weeks, my buddy was supposed to go, but something came up, would you want to go? I know it might be weird, but the ticket would just go to waste."

"You should go," Gabby said with a smile.

Matt thought about it for a second, Jay was right it would be kind of weird, but he also knew that if he didn't go, it would look like he was worried about Jay. "Yeah, that would be great," Matt said.

Matt and Gabby didn't stay too much longer at the bar. They walked out of Molly's hand in hand and made their way to Matt's truck. Matt held the door open for Gabby as she climbed in, "Well this is nice," Gabby said as she faced Matt.

"Is it?" Matt asked as he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her deep brown eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Gabby smiled as she pulled him into another kiss.

Matt pulled back and rested his forehead against Gabby's, "My place or your's?" he asked.

"Let's go to your place," Gabby said with a smile. Matt gave a quick peck on the lips and shut the door to the truck. He quickly ran around to the other side and climbed into the truck.

"Tonight was a good night," Matt said as he turned right and took Gabby's hand.

"It really was," Gabby agreed. "You know that you don't have to go to the game with Jay."

"I know, but with Jay working with your brother we're going to see him around and it would make it a lot easier if we were friends."

Gabby nodded her head, "Speaking of friends what was up with you and blondie?"

Matt smiled as he looked over at Gabby, "Is someone jealous?"

"No!" Gabby said louder then she wanted. "I mean no, I just don't like someone placing their hands on my boyfriend." Gabby said she turned away to look out the window.

"Well her name is Chelsea and she is not my type," Matt smirked.

"What is your type?" Gabby asked turning to face him.

"Really hot brunettes with full lips and it really helps if they are you," Matt said with a smile.

"Really?" Gabby asked as a playful smirk crossed her face.

"Really," Matt replied.

The rest of the way home they kept stealing glances at one another making the ride feel longer than it actually was. When the reached Matt's place, they both quickly moved out of the truck and made their way up the stone stairs. Matt quickly unlocked the door and took hold of Gabby's arm, pulling her inside right behind him.

As soon as the door was open, Matt pressed Gabby up against the wall and attacked her lips. He loved the way she felt underneath him; her body was his perfect match. A moan escaped her lips, causing him to push into her with his hips.

Gabby leaned into Matt and whispered into his ear, "Bedroom."

Matt lifted Gabby up and carried her into his bedroom, just like he had requested.

Jay took out his phone when he reached his apartment; he quickly dialed the number he called earlier. The phone rang once before her voice filled his ears, "hello," she said.

"You did well tonight," Jay said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"I will see you in a few weeks," Jay stated and with that he hung up the phone. He couldn't get over how perfect his plan was. He knew tonight would be the first time he slept well since Gabby broke up with him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Missing

Chapter Six: The Missing

"Gabby, are you okay," Matt asked through the closed door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabby said as she closed and flushed the toilet. She loved being around kids, but when she got the phone call to pick Eva up from school because she had the flu, she knew that somehow it was going to come back and bite her in the ass. Gabby washed her hands and opened the door. She was greeted with Matt leaning against the wall, holding a glass of water.

"Here," he said as he handed her the glass.

"Thanks," Gabby said as she took a drink and moved past Matt. Matt watched her as he followed her to the couch. Gabby grabbed the blanket and curled up the couch.

"Baby, may be I should go tonight," Matt said as she closed her eyes.

Gabby opened her eyes, "What are you going to do here? Watch me get sick?"

"I could take care of you," Matt said with a small smile.

"No, you are going to that game and you are going to have fun!" Gabby stated as she sat up.

"I really don't like seeing you like this."

"Then don't and go to the game," Gabby grinned as she lay back down.

"Fine," Matt nodded his head knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle. "I will go to the game and have a miserable time." Matt made his way over to Gabby and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gabby said as she closed her eyes and snuggled back into the couch.

Matt grabbed his coat and his keys, when he turned back around Gabby was already a sleep on the couch. He smiled as he opened the door and left for the game.

"Oh man did you see that last goal, that was amazing," Jay stated as they walked out of the arena.

"It was amazing," Matt agreed.

"We have to go celebrate, let's go grab a drink at Molly's," Jay suggested.

"I really should be getting back home, Gabby isn't feeling well," Matt said as he checked his watch.

"Come on, one beer."

Matt thought it over; he could do one beer and then go home. "Alright, I'll meet you there."

Matt walked into the bar owned by his friends and girlfriend. He made his way over to the bar and saw Otis pouring a drink.

"Hey," Matt said as he took a seat on the empty stool.

"Hey," Otis said looking up. "Is Dawson with you?"

"No, she is at home with the flu."

"That sucks. Can I get you a beer?"

"Yeah that would be great," Matt said with a nod of his head.

"Hey guys," Jay said as he took his seat next to Matt. "Can I get one of those?"

"No problem," Otis said as he turned back around and grabbed another long neck out of the cooler.

Matt set his beer down, "I'll be right back," he said as he got up from the stool and went into the bathroom.

Jay watched as Matt made his way to the back of the bar and then he turned his attention to Otis, who was stacking glasses on the back shelf of the bar. He quickly reached into his jacket packet and pulled out a small white pill. With his eyes still on Otis, he slipped the small pill into Matt's drink.

Gabby lay in bed tossing and turning, hoping that she could get more sleep, she kept waking up every twenty minutes or so. She rolled over expecting to find Matt lying next to her, but as she went to reach for him, his side of the bed was empty. Gabby glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was three in the morning.

Worry replaced her tiredness, she got up out of bed to see if Matt was sleeping in the living room, but the couch and the room remained empty. Gabby then walked into the kitchen where she left her cell charging. She took hold of her phone, but there was no a missed call or text.

She knew that she told Matt to have fun, but she didn't think he would be out this late. She decided to give him a call, just to see if he was okay. She heard the phone ring but then it went to voicemail. Gabby took a deep breath and hung up the phone, she was just being paranoid. She went back into the bed and lay down; it wasn't long until sleep took her over once again.

Matt opened his eyes; his vision was still a little blurry as he took in his surroundings. He was expecting to find himself in his own bed, but the room didn't look like home. He quietly sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he was able to gain clear vision, he looked around the room. He was taken back, _where the hell am I?_ He thought as he continued to look around.

That is where Matt saw her, the blonde girl he had seen at Molly's, and she was sleeping next to him.


	7. Chapter Seven: Crash and Burn

Chapter Seven: Crash and Burn

Gabby woke up as the sun creaked through the open window, she rolled over to reach for Matt, but found his side of the bed empty. Gabby sat up as she looked around the room; nothing had changed since she had gone to bed. As she rubbed her eyes she heard pots and pans banging in the kitchen. She pulled back the covers and made her way into the kitchen, she walked through the archway, and she found Matt making breakfast.

"Morning," Gabby said as she made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his midsection. She rested her cheek on his back as she relaxed by the contact of his body.

"Morning," Matt said continuing to make breakfast. "Are you hungry?" Matt asked without turning around.

"Yeah," Gabby replied with a smile. "What time did you get in? I didn't feel you come to bed."

"Umm, I got home really late and crashed on the couch," Matt answered. He didn't want to lie to Gabby, but he wasn't exactly ready to tell her the truth. He wasn't even sure what the truth was, he didn't remember anything, expect arriving at Molly's. He also knew that Gabby would never forgive him and he wasn't ready to see the look of hurt on her face.

"Matt," Gabby called.

"What?" Matt asked as he was brought back by the sound of her voice.

"Do you want me to set the table?" she said as she let go of him and made her way to the other side of the kitchen to grab the plates.

"Yeah, that would be great," He said as he put the French toast on a serving plate.

Gabby smiled and then turned around to grab the plates out of the strainer and took them into the dining room. Matt was quick behind her with the food.

"Take a seat, I'll grab the dinks," Matt stated as he rushed back into the kitchen and came back out with two glasses of orange juice.

"Wow," Gabby stated with wide eyes, "What did I do to deserve all this?"

Matt looked at Gabby with a pang of guilt, "can't I just do something nice for my girl?"

"It depends, what do you want?" Gabby laughed as she took a bite of her food.

Matt laughed a little as he let out the breath he had been holding. After a while of eating breakfast in silence, Gabby sat her fork down and took a drink of her juice. "So how was the game last night?"

"It was good, they won."

"How was hanging out with Jay?" Gabby asked as she eyed him.

"He is a good guy, I see why you dated him," Matt smirked.

"Yeah, but the guy I with right now, is the best guy," Gabby smiled back as she took her last bite.

"So are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"Much better. I think that I just needed to catch up on sleep."

"Are you still feeling like you're going to get sick?"

"Not really," Gabby replied as she looked over at Matt. "That was so good by the way," Gabby said as she stood up and took her dishes into the kitchen.

"Baby, leave the dishes in the sink, I'll do them while you're in the shower," Matt called out as he grabbed his plate and followed her lead.

"Are you sure?" Gabby asked as she stepped away from the dirty dishes.

"Yes," Matt said as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Gabby smiled as she made her way out of the kitchen and walked into the bedroom to grab her towel. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have Matt in her life.

As Matt cleaned the apartment, he couldn't help but be torn up inside, he knew that he needed to tell Gabby, but he couldn't bare to see the look on her face. How could he let this happen? How stupid could one person be? He had everything he ever wanted and now he blew it.

Gabby quickly got dressed and made her way into the living room, she found Matt sitting on the couch, with the tv on, but she could tell that he really wasn't paying attention to the tv.

She took the seat next to Matt and ran her fingers through his blonde hair, "is everything alright?"

"Gabby I need to tell you something," Matt said as he turned his attention to his folded hands.

Gabby sat up straight as concern filled her face, "Okay."

Matt took in a deep breath; "You know that I love you and that I have never been this happy.

Gabby smiled, "Me too."

It almost killed Matt to see her smile at him like that, but he couldn't lie to her, "Last night after the game, Jay and I went to Molly's and we had a few drinks…" before Matt could finish his sentence the door bell rang.

Gabby took in a deep breath, "I'll get it," She said as she got up from the couch.

"Hello," Gabby said as she opened the door to a blonde girl standing on the porch.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and I'm also sorry for the length of time it took to up date. Please let me know what you think.

Thank you!


	8. Chapter Eight: Lies Never End

Chapter Eight: Lies Never End

"Hey," Shay said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Gabby asked as she opened the door wider inviting Shay in.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought that I would stop by and see if you wanted to go shopping," Shay stated as she moved past Gabby and walked into the living room.

"Hey Casey," Shay called out when she saw him sitting on the couch.

"Hey Shay, I didn't know you were coming by," Matt said as he stood up and pulled Shay into a quick hug.

"Well I thought I could kidnap your girlfriend for a girls day and possibly a girls night out too."

Matt looked over at Gabby, who had a smirked on her face. "Well don't let me get in the way of a girls day," Matt stated as he held up both hands in defense.

"Alright, Dawson" Shay said as she turned to Gabby. "Let's get a move on."

"I'm moving," Gabby stated as she walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket and her purse. She quickly put on her boots, and then looked over at Matt, "I guess I'll see you when I get home," Gabby told Matt as she made her way to him. "And we can finish our conversation when I get back."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll miss you," he said as he leaned down to meet her lips. He closed his didn't close his eyes when he kissed her; he wanted to remember what she looked like when they kissed. He wanted to remember everything about her. He knew that after he told her everything would change.

"I'll miss you too," Gabby said when they broke apart. She followed Shay to the front door, as her hand reached the knob of the door, she turned back around, "I love you," she called out to Matt.

He gave her a small smile, "I love you too."

Gabby smiled back as she walked out the door and went to Severide's car that Shay was driving. Gabby climbed in the passenger side and quickly buckled herself in.

"You two are like an old married couple," Shay commented as she pulled the car away from the curb.

Gabby chuckled at her friend, "we're happy."

"I can see that."

"So how did you get the keys to Severide's Car? I thought that he said he was never going to let you dive after you almost crash his last car."

"Well, I didn't exactly ask," Shay as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh… he is going to be pissed," Gabby laughed at the thought of Kelly's face.

"Well he is out of town with his dad, so what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "So what are we shopping for?"

"I was thinking that it would be a good time to look for dresses for the firemen's ball next month."

"Okay," Gabby said as she nodded her head.

Matt paced the apartment; he didn't know how he was going to tell Gabby what happened when he couldn't even remember himself. He tried to think how much he had to drink, but he could only remember two beers. He ran his hand through his blonde hair as he tried to over and over again to remember the night.

Gabby and Shay had spent the rest of the afternoon trying looking for the perfect dresses. Once the mission proved to be successful, they had dinner at their favorite restaurant. Gabby really missed hanging out with her best friend, it was really the first time it felt like their friendship was back on track.

"Are you ready for Molly's?" Dawson asked as Shay drove them to the bar.

"I'm ready to have some fun," Shay commented as she parked the car a few blocks away.

When they opened the door to Molly's, Gabby was happy to see the bar was comfortably filled with people. It was good to see that Moll's was really becoming a successful bar. Gabby walked over to the counter, a smile on her face as she saw Herrmann filling glasses.

"Hey," Gabby called out as she took a seat on the open stool.

"I thought tonight was your night off?" Herrmann asked as he looked up at her.

"It is, Shay and I doing a girls night," Gabby explained.

"So I'm guessing that means that you don't want to help us out back here," Herrmann teased.

"I'll be doing my time tomorrow."

Herrmann nodded his head, "So what can I get you ladies?"

"I'll take a beer," Gabby said as she pointed to the cooler of longnecks.

"Me too," Shay chimed in as she stood next to Gabby.

Gabby and Shay sat at the bar talking about different things and joking. Gabby didn't even realize Jay had walked into the bar. He combed through the people's faces and quickly located, Gabby. His feet carried him over to her, he watched as she laughed and he could feel his heart beat a little faster.

"Hey Gabby," Jay greeted as he slid next to her.

"Oh Hey," Gabby said as she turned around. "How are you?"

"Good, just a little wrecked from the other night," he smiled.

"Yeah, Matt was too and thanks for taking him to the game." Gabby looked over at Shay, "Jay this is my friend, Leslie Shay. Shay this Jay Halstead, he works with Antonio."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Jay said as he stuck his hand out.

"Same here," Shay said as she shook his hand.

As the three of them continued to talk, a blonde girl made her way over to Jay. Gabby watched over Jay's shoulder as she approached him, she had recognized the girl right away. She was here before and she had thrown herself at Matt.

"Excuse me," the girl said as she tapped Jay on the shoulder. Jay stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned around to face her.

"Can I help you?" Jay asked with a smile.

"I don't know if you remember me from the other night?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, you're name is Chelsea," he said sounding a little awkward.

The girl smiled and nodded her head, "I just was just wondering if your friend is here?"

Her question caught Gabby's attention; she knew that the other night Matt and Jay we're here. So why would this girl being asking about him? She didn't say anything, she just watched as Jay answered the question.

"No, he's not here," Jay said quickly as he took a drink of his beer.

"Oh, that's a bummer," Chelsea stated looking disappointed. "Well thanks anyways," she said with a smile and began to walk away.

Gabby watched as the blonde retreated back to her table, her eyes then moved to Jay, who wouldn't look at her. "Is she asking about Matt?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, we came in here after the game and had a few drinks, she was here with her friends a kept trying to talk to him, but he wasn't really buying any of it." Jay stated as he took another drink.

"Of course he wouldn't," Shay chimed in laughing a little.

"Oh, I almost forgot," a voice shouted over Jay's shoulder again. The blonde held a set of keys in her hand. "Will you give this back to your friend, he left them at my place," she handed the keys to him and walked back to her table.

Gabby's eyes grew wide as she recognized the CFD key ring. Instant bile began to rise from her stomach; she reached across and took the keys from Jay's hand. "Why does she have Matt's keys?" Gabby asked.

Guilt filled Jay's eyes as he watched Gabby, he didn't say anything.

"Why does that girl have Matt's keys?" Gabby asked louder this time.

Jay set the beer down on the bar and ran his hand through his hair, "You need to talk to Matt."

Tears threaten to fall from Gabby's eyes, she honestly felt like she couldn't breathe. She could feel Shay holding her steady.

"Gabby?" Shay asked.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Gabby stated.

"Come on," Shay said as she pulled Gabby and guided her outside. As soon as they reached the outside, the cold air stung Gabby's eyes. Tears were uncontrollable now; Shay pulled Gabby into a hug.

"It's okay," she tried to sooth her friend. Gabby couldn't say anything. "And there could be a really good reason she had his keys."

"Take me home," Gabby stated. She needed to talk to Matt; she needed to know what really happened, even if it killed her.

Jay left the bar a few minutes after Gabby did, he got into his car and quickly took out his cell phone. He dialed the number he memorized and waited for her to pick up.

"You did well," he said as a smiled crossed his face.

"When do I get my money?" she asked sounding impatient.

"Tomorrow, but I do have one more thing I need you to do."

Author's note: I want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are Awesome! I really want you to know that I am so happy that soooooo many of you love this story, it really does make me want to update as soon as possible! Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter Nine: Facing our Fears

Chapter Nine: Facing our Fears

She didn't know what to say or think as each house past her line of vision. Everything just blurred together since leaving Molly's. Gabby didn't say a word as she continued to stare out the window, so many things running wild her mind. Did he really cheat on her? Did he not love her? The tears ran slowly down her numb face.

Shay parked the car in front of Matt's apartment, she waited a moment for Gabby to say something, but silence lingered in the air as the two best friends remain frozen. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Shay asked quietly as looked forward.

Gabby shook her head no before the words left her mouth, "no," she finally said as she wiped away the tears. "I'll be fine."

Shay didn't know what to do, she could tell by Gabby's appearance that she was lying, but she knew that she needed to do this alone. "Call me if you need me," She said as she watched Gabby reach for the door handle.

"Thanks," Gabby said as opened the door. Standing in front of Matt's apartment made the hurt in Gabby deepen; she heart began to feel heavy as she saw the light from the window. Everything was normal, but she knew that after the conversation, everything would never be the same again. She listened for the car to pull away before she made her way inside. Once alone in the cool night air, she took in a deep breath and slowly walked up the steps to his apartment, her hands clutching her bag.

When she reached for the doorknob, she could feel new tears being released. As much as she tried to fight them back, there was no use. She quietly made her way inside, hoping she could have a second to collect herself before seeing Matt. She walked into the living room to find it empty with the TV on. She ran her hand through her hair as she took a seat on the couch and set her bag next to her. _How could this happen?_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

"Hey," Matt said as he came back into the living room from the bathroom. He had hoped that Gabby had a fun night out with Shay, but when his meant her's he could tell something was wrong, Gabby looked completely broken. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he quickly walked through the dinning room to hold her.

"Please stop," Gabby said in a low voice, causing Matt to stop right in his tracks. More tears continued to fill her eyes once she saw him.

Confusion played on his face as did what she had asked him to do. "What happened?"

Gabby stood up from the couch and folded her arms across her chest, but kept her distance from him. "I need to ask you something and if you tell me that it never happened, I promise that I will believe you and never ask again," Gabby stated as she looked Matt in the eye.

As he watched her stand before him and as he listened to her words, his heart broke into a million pieces. She knew what he had done. His own eyes began to water as he watched her choke out the question.

"Did you have a sex with that girl from the bar?" She knew the answer before she had even asked the question; Matt's face gave it away. Tears now streamed down her face as she watched him.

He couldn't lie to her that would hurt even more. "Yes," he said as he closed his eyes and tears of his own began to flow.

Gabby slowly nodded her head; words could not express the amount of pain that took over her heart. She felt like she had been suckered punch and all the air had been expelled from her body.

Without thinking Matt rushed over to her and pulled her into him. "I'm so sorry," he said as he began to cry.

Gabby stepped back out of his reach, "don't touch me," she said as she wiped the tears off of her face. "I need to go," she said as she took her bag off of the couch.

"Gabby, please don't go," Matt said as he tried to reach for her again. "We need to talk about this."

"I can't," she tried pulling away from him a second time.

"Please," he pleaded with her.

"I can't Matt!" She raised her voice and then the flood gates began to break open. "I can't even look at you." Gabby yelled as she rushed out the front door. She needed to get out of there, it felt like the walls were closing in around her and the ground had opened up and ready to sallow her whole.

Matt knew that he should have gone after Gabby, but his feet couldn't move. The memory of Gabby standing in front of him and the look on her face broke his heart all over again. He hated himself; he had hurt the one person that he loved most in this world. He leaned against the wall to help support him, but it was no use as the tears left his body, his legs began to give out and he slide against the wall.

Gabby didn't even realize she had made it home until she was standing in her living room. It had been a while since; she had been back to her apartment by herself. The last time she had been here was with Matt. Gabby sat on the couch and before she could do anything to stop it, her body began to shake violently with sobs. She had never felt so lost and broken before.

Author's note: THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews! I want you guys to know that I appreciate everyone of you. I hope that you will continue reading this story and letting me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10: Tell Me

Chapter Ten: Tell Me

Hours had past since Gabby had opened her eyes to light of sun, she still stayed motionless on the couch. She could hear her phone beep for the thousandth time that morning. Gabby made no effort to remove herself from the comfort of her couch to see who had been trying to contact her. Her heart was completely broken and today she just wanted to be alone. Gabby stared at the ceiling as she laid down, her mind not allowing her to think of anything else other Matt. Her chest ached as she remembered every touch, every smile, and every word. The love that she had felt in those moments with him was now replaced with hurt and anger. Just the thought of his betrayal made tears form in her eyes and a sick feeling take hold of her body again. She tried her best to push down the feeling, but through out the night it would win the battle and Gabby would have to rush to the bathroom.

Matt held the phone to his ear again as he waited for Gabby's voice fill the silence. He knew that she wouldn't answer just like all the other times he tried calling her, but he couldn't give up. By the third ring, Gabby voicemail message came on; he already missed the sound of her voice.

"Baby," he said after the beep. "Please talk to me, even if it's to tell me you hate me. Please," desperation filled his voice with the last word he left before he hung up the phone. He closed his eyes as he set the phone next to him on floor and ran his hands through his hair. For the first time since Gabby left him, Matt looked around the apartment, _what am I going to do without her?_ He thought to himself. Everything here reminded him of her and what they shared together. "This wasn't how it suppose to go," Matt said out loud to himself as he closed his eyes.

A knock on the door pulled Gabby out of her thoughts. She really didn't want to see anyone right now, so she thought if she lay still then the person might go away.

"Gabriela Dawson, open this door right now," Shay's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

She knew that Shay would keep knocking and yelling if she did not do what she said. She slowly pulled herself from her pity pile and made her way to the front door. Without saying a word Gabby unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Shay holding two cups of coffee and a bag of bagels from Gabby's favorite bakery.

Gabby didn't say a word, instead she broke down in tears, Shay immediately pulled her friend into a hug. "It's going to be okay," Shay stated as she felt Gabby breathing become rigid. "I know it hurts like hell now, but I promise it's going to be okay."

Once Gabby could compose herself, she stepped back and began to apologize to Shay for being such a mess.

"Gabby, I'm your best friend you don't need to apologize," Shay stated as she stepped into Gabby's apartment. She made her way to the dinner table and set the coffees and the bagels down. She looked around the apartment and noticed the box of empty tissue lying next to the couch. Shay then looked over at Gabby, who was still in her clothes from last night and had dark circles under her eyes.

"How about you go take a shower, why I clean this up and then we can eat."

"Thank Shay, but…"

"If you're going to tell me you're okay, we both know you are lying," Shay replied as she quickly cut her off.

Gabby knew there was no use in arguing with her about this, so she simply nodded her head and went directly into the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Gabby took in her own appearance. Everything had changed, even the way she looked, she couldn't help but notice her own sadness through her eyes and the pain was displayed with one look. This is what it would look like without him in her life. She quickly turned away and turned on the water. Her clothes instantly felt heavy as she quickly peeled them off of her body, she couldn't help but think how heavy everything now felt. She stepped into the shower and within seconds she forgot how to breathe as she panic, new tears began to flow past her brown eyes.

_Breathe, Just breathe_, she kept telling herself over and over again as she bend over and placed her head in her hands. Within a minute her body was able to relax and her breathing slowed, but the tears continued to fall.

Shay began cleaning Gabby's apartment when she heard a knock from the front door. She quickly made her way over to the door and wasn't surprised to find Matt Casey standing on the other side of the open door.

"What are you doing here?" Shay asked.

"I need to talk to her," Matt said with a pleading expression on his face.

"Go home Casey."

"I can't," he said. "Because that house is not a home without Gabby."

Shay folded her arms as she kept her eyes on him, "Well I guess you should have thought about that before you cheated on her."

"I'm so sorry, I…" Matt began to say.

"I believe you are, but I have to tell you that I have never seen Gabby like this and that is because of you."

"I know and if I could take all the pain away I would, but I can't. I just need to talk to her."

"When she is ready to talk to you she will, but for now leave her alone. She needs time to sort out her feelings away from you." Without another word Shay closed the door hoping that Matt would follow her advice and give Gabby the time she needed and deserved.

Matt stood in the hallway for a minute longer as he let Shay's words settle. He knew what she was saying was right, but he still needed to talk to her. He slowly walked back out to his truck and drove back to his house.

As soon as he got home he made his way into the kitchen and took out a beer from the refrigerator, when he closed the door he noticed the note with Gabby's writing on it, a reminder for him to pick up some dish soap. He took a drink of his beer as his eyes stayed glued to the note and guilt and regret filled him completely.

"Feel better?" Shay asked a clean and dressed Gabby.

Gabby just smiled as she took her seat at the table. She really wasn't hungry but knew that if she didn't eat anything then Shay would bitch at her for not taking care of herself. She took the blueberry bagel out of the bag; she could feel Shay's eyes on her the whole time.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"I have to tell you something," Shay stated as she began to fidget.

"I can take it," Gabby replied as she spread the cream cheese on the sliced bagel.

Shay took in a deep breath, "While you were in the shower Casey stopped by."

Gabby didn't say anything; she just stopped her movements and stared at the table.

"I told him to give you time," Shay added as she watched Gabby's expression.

"Thank you," Gabby said quietly has she was trying to get the sickening feeling under control again.

"Well I thought that might by you time until tomorrow," Shay said without realizing the words.

It hit Gabby like a ton of bricks; tomorrow she would be working a full shift with him. Any control Gabby had over her body gave out, she rushed to the bathroom.

Author's note: I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone that as commented/reviewed this story, I'm so glad that so many of you like it! I know that updates have been kind of slow and part of the reason is making sure that the story is done the right way (I really want to try my best keeping the characters "in character"). Anyways, I hope you like this update and as always tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Broken Tears

Chapter Eleven: Broken Tears

"Matt turn off the light," Gabby mumbled as the light began to creep into her sleep. She waited for a second, but no motion was made to turn off the light. "Matt," Gabby called again, but there was no answer. Once Gabby opened her eyes and sat up, the memories from that last few days came flooding back and so did the pain in her heart.

Gabby immediately fell back into her bed as she stared up at the ceiling, not only did the fact that she was now alone, but now she realized that she would have to face the man that broke her heart in a few hours. As her mind kept racing with thoughts about tomorrow, time got away from Gabby. She turned and faced the clock and realized that she would be getting up in less then two hours. She reached over and turned off the light and lay back down. The rest of the night, she tossed and turned still thinking about what would happen.

Matt looked in the mirror before leaving the house, he could see the dark circles under his eyes and knew it was from the loss of sleep. The only reason for waking up today was the fact that he got to see Gabby. He had to talk to her, no matter what she said. He had to make her see that he was completely in love with her and would do anything for her. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

When Gabby pulled up to firehouse 51, her heart sunk to her toes, when she saw Matt's truck parked in front of the house. _You can do this, _Gabby kept telling herself over and over again. She took in another deep breath, "Now or never," she told herself as she opened the car door and slowly climbed out. She leaned in and grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat. Once the bag was over her shoulder, she shut the door and turned around and began her lone walk into the station.

"Gabby," she heard her name being called from behind her. _Not right now, _Gabby thought as she stopped in place and turned around to see Jay coming closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" Gabby asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I tried calling you, but you never called me back," Jay stated as he stood in front of her.

"I have been busy," Gabby said looking away from him.

"I know that you blame me for what happened with Matt, but I want you to know how sorry I am. I should have never left him at Molly's."

"Is that it?" Gabby asked as she folded her arms.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," Jay said looking at his feet.

Gabby stayed silent for a second, "thank you," she stated.

"Hey listen, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but if you want to grab a drink tomorrow night, just to talk as friends then give me call."

Gabby nodded her head, "I will think about it."

"Okay," Jay said as he stepped back from her. "Just think about it," he said as he walked away.

Gabby watched him walk down the drive, her mind was filled with so many emotions, she couldn't think right. She shifted her weight to the back of her heals and turned back in the direction of the station. She walked through the open garage door, hoping no one noticed her. With much luck, Gabby was able to get to the locker room without drawing attention from anyone.

Once Gabby was changed, she opened her locker and put her things inside.

"Hey," She heard Matt's voice behind her.

Gabby closed her eyes and swallowed the lump that appeared by the sound of his voice. Gabby bit down on her bottom lip, trying her best to fight back the tears that threatening to fall.

"Baby," Matt's voice nearly broke as he quietly pleaded with her. "Please just talk to me."

"I can't," Gabby quietly stated without turning around. "I can't stop thinking about your hands on her or you kissing her. And I can not stop this pain that is consuming me inside and out, it just hurts too much," Gabby's tears were falling down her face.

With as much courage as she could muster, she turned around to face Matt, who had tears in his own eyes. "So please don't."

"I'm so sorry," Matt stated in disbelief as he froze in his place. "If I could take this all back, I would."

Gabby quietly nodded her head, "I believe you would, but it doesn't change what happened."

"Ambulance 61, complaint of chest pains 12443 Bellmont."

Gabby and Matt kept eye contact a moment longer, before Gabby turned around. She could feel Matt's eyes burn into her back, but she didn't dare turn around. As she made her way out onto the floor, Gabby wiped the stream of tears off of her cheek. She climbed into the waiting ambulance and drove off with Shay.

"Are you okay?" Shay asked as they turned onto the street.

"I'm fine," Gabby lied as she looked out the window.

Matt felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when Gabby walked away. The look in her eyes is what hurt the most, he could still tell that she loved him, but that she didn't trust him anymore and that it was hurts the most. As soon as Gabby left the locker room, Matt punched the locker to the right of him, how could he be so fucking stupid. He sat on the open bench and cried silently with head in his hands.

The ride back to the station was silent, Gabby was thankful for that. She didn't want to talk about how she was doing or how it was to see Matt. She just wanted to pretend that everything was okay, even if it was a minute. Once the pulled into the garage, Gabby climbed out of the ambulance and made her way to common room.

A look of disgust crossed Gabby's face as an awful smell came from the kitchen, "What the hell?" Gabby asked.

"Now that Mills is on squad, were back to drawing straws for cooking duty," Otis announced as he turned in his chair.

"Hey you guys are going to love this," Herrmann stated as he stirred the pot.

Gabby moved closer into the room, but the smell was getting to her. She quickly turned back around and left the room, without looking she hit a hard body.

"Sorry," Gabby began to say before she looked up, but once she did she was looking directly into Matt's eyes.

"It's fine," Matt said. "Are you okay?" Matt asked with concern on his face.

"Yeah," Gabby said moving quickly out of his grasp. Without another word, Gabby walked past Matt and into the bathroom. Between the smell and running into Matt, Gabby felt like her body was being pulled in all different directions. She quickly washed her face and decided to stock the rig.

"Gabby you want something to eat?" Shay asked as Gabby was walking up to her.

"No, I'm not hungry," Gabby stated. "I'm going to stock the rig."

"Oh I'll come with you," Shay said as she began to turn her direction.

"No, it's fine," Gabby rushed out. "Get something to eat and you can meet me out there when you are done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Gabby smiled as she continued to walk away.

The rest of shift Gabby kept to herself, she was looking for anything that needed to be done around the house. Her main objective was just to stay away from Matt and anybody that would ask how things were going to between them. She knew that Matt didn't tell them and she wasn't ready to talk about it. When they had to be in the same room together, Gabby did her best to avoid him, even though she could feel him staring at her.

When shift was over, Gabby quickly grabbed her things and walked as fast as she could out of the station, she just wanted to go home and go to sleep. As she opened her car door, she heard her name being called. She didn't have the strength right now to talk to Matt, so instead of turning around, she got in her car and drove off.

Matt held his bag over his shoulder as he watched her drive away. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he had to try.

When Gabby got home, she set her things down and headed directly for her bed. She knew that sleeping would be hard, but she needed to get some before working at Molly's tonight. Once she laid down in her queen size bed, she instantly fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Best Shot

Chapter Twelve: Best Shot

Gabby stood behind the bar as she poured drinks for the waiting costumers. This night continued to drag on with each passing second. Gabby just wanted to be home in bed, but instead she switched shifts with Otis, so that he could go to his family's house.

Gabby could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket, without looking at the phone she knew who it was. He had been calling her and texting through out the day, he knew that he just wanted to talk, but she just couldn't go there with him right now. She needed to work out her feeling first.

Gabby so was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even realize Jay had walked into the bar.

"Scotch," he stated as he sat in the empty seat in front of Gabby.

Gabby looked up surprised for a second, but quickly recovered by turning around and grabbing the scotch off of the shelf. She poured the drink and set it in front of Jay.

"So how was work?" Jay asked as he wrapped his hand around the glass.

"Work," She simply responded.

Jay took a drink and set the glass back on the counter, "anything you want to talk about?"

"No, not right now," Gabby said as she shook her head.

"Well let me tell you a joke then," Jay said with a smile.

"What?" Gabby asked looking confused.

"A joke," Jay replied. "I had this friend in the military that use to say laugh the pain away. So when things were looking dark, he would just tell these dumb jokes until we would start laughing."

"Give it your best shot," Gabby dared.

Jay told one dumb joke after another; Gabby could feel a smile form on her lips as he continued to tell her jokes. After the sixth joke, Gabby started to laugh; it was the first time she actually laughed in about a week and a half. She laughed so hard, that she started to cry, she didn't think she would stop. Before she could realize what was happening her laughing turned to crying. She brought her hands to face to try and shield herself.

"Gabby it's going to be okay," Jay said as he brought one of her hands from her face.

"How could he do this?" Gabby sobbed. "How could he just throw us away?"

Jay swallowed and paused for a second, "I don't know," he simply replied as he squeezed Gabby's hand.

Jay helped Gabby close up Molly's for the night. He knew that he couldn't push a relationship onto her right now, but he knew that if he was the one to help Gabby through her break up with Matt, then she would learn to love him. He knew that she was in pain now, but soon that pain would be replaced by love and happiness with him.

"Got everything?" he asked as he stood by the door watching Gabby walk over to him from the other side of the bar.

She put her coat on and hit the lights, "yup."

Jay held the door open for her as they made their way outside, Gabby turned around and locked the door.

"Thank you for tonight," Gabby said as she turned around and placed the keys into her coat pocket.

"Anytime," Jay replied as they stood still on the sidewalk.

"So I guess I'll see you around," Gabby smiled.

"Count on it," Jay replied as he pulled Gabby into a quick hug and walked over to his car.

Gabby climbed into her car and made the quick drive home; when she had arrived she noticed a tan truck parked across the street. She then looked to the steps of her apartment to find Matt sitting there waiting for her.

She took a deep breath and climbed out of her car. Matt watched as she walked over to him, he could tell that he was not the person she wanted to see, but he couldn't turn away now.

"What are you doing here?" Gabby asked tiredly.

"Gabby I love you," Matt began to say as he tried to stand up, but his body began to sway.

"Are you drunk?" Gabby asked.

"I may have had a few drinks at the bar around the corner," Matt shrugged his shoulders.

Gabby rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her body, as much as she would love to tell him to fuck off right now, she couldn't. "Come on," Gabby said as she moved past him, yanking him forward with her.

Matt stood behind Gabby, he leaned into her as she unlocked the door, as he stood over her, he took in a deep breath of her hair, "I love the way you smell," he said with a smile on his face.

"Matt, please," Gabby said trying her best to hold her composer.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you," Matt said as Gabby opened the door. She didn't respond; it just hurt too much. He placed both of his hands her hips, "I promise that I will never do it again. I want you. I need you." Matt stated as he leaned down and began kissing her neck.

Gabby stepped forward out of Matt's grip, "Damn it, Matt" Gabby cried as she ran her hands through her hair.

Matt stumbled forward, "don't cry Gabby," he said as he tried to brush the hair out of her face. Gabby grabbed Matt's hand and sat him on the couch and then she walked over to the door and closed it. She didn't say anything else; she walked into her bedroom and walked out with a pillow and a blanket. When she walked around the couch, Matt was a sleep. Gabby placed the pillow on the arm of the couch and then laid him down with the blanket on top.

Gabby tossed and turned throughout the night, she knew in the morning she would have to talk to Matt, but she wasn't sure what she wanted. She knew that she still loved him, but she could never trust him again.


	13. Chapter Thriteen: What Hurts the Most

Chapter thirteen: What Hurts the Most

Gabby stayed in her room as long as possible, she wasn't sure what she was going to say to Matt, but she knew she had to face him. There was no more avoiding the topic and now that he was in her living room it was time to be completely honest with him.

Gabby placed her feet on the hard cold floor and made her way into the living room. She hesitated a minute before she leaned over the couch to see if Matt was awake. She took a deep breath and she took the short steps closer to the couch. Matt was still a sleep. Gabby decided that she would make breakfast.

The smell of bacon filled Matt's nostrils as he began to wake from his sleep. A slight smile appeared on his face, as he could smell Gabby's sweet scent on the pillow. Matt slowly opened his eyes, to find that he was no longer in his bed, as his eyes adjusted to the morning light, he realized that he was in Gabby's apartment. Memories from last nigh came roaring back to life. _Shit, _Matt thought running his hand through his blonde hair. Before he could get lost in thought, he heard a crash come from the kitchen. He quickly got to his feet and rushed to the kitchen.

"Shit," Gabby mumbled herself as she bend down and began to clean up the broken plate.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he came around the counter to find Gabby picking up broken pieces.

"I'm fine," Gabby stated as she turned her attention back to the floor. "Would you mind handing me the broom?" Gabby asked as she pointed to the pantry door.

"Sure," he said as he turned around and opened the door. He grabbed the broom and dust pan and then handed it to Gabby. She quietly thanked him and swept up the mess, without saying anything. Matt wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what he should say.

Once all the glass was in the dust bin, Gabby stood up and dumped it into the trash. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she made her way back over the stove.

"Starving," Matt replied as he watched her.

"Good," she replied as she put some eggs and bacon on the plates. She then grabbed both plates and handed one to Matt. "Here you go," She said as she walked past him and sat down at the table.

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence as they ate their breakfast, neither one of them knew how to start the conversation. Matt did his best not to stare at Gabby, but he could tell by the expression her face that this was bothering her. Matt took the last bite of his food, "That was great, thank you," Matt said as he set his fork down.

"No problem," Gabby stated as she turned her attention to Matt.

Matt took in a deep breath, "So about last night," he knew he had to be the one to break the ice. "I want to apologize about showing up here on your doorstep drunk. I know that you need time and instead of giving you what you want, I keep pushing you. It's just that I love you so much and it has been hard not being with you."

"You think this is easy for me?" Gabby asked as does her best not to let the tears fall down, "I do love you Matt, but I can't trust you again and that is what hurts the most."

"So where does that leave us?" Matt asked.

"We both know the answer to that," Gabby quietly mumbled as she looked back down at her plate. "There is no relationship without trust."

"Don't say that," Matt said as he stood up and made his way over to Gabby. "What can I do to get you back?" Matt begged as he kneeled in front of Gabby and the wetness gleamed on his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on her lap.

"Matt," Gabby said as she tried to stand up and get away from his grasp. Matt didn't protest as Gabby moved away from him.

"Please, I'll do whatever it takes," he pleaded as she kept her back to him.

Gabby turned back around, "Can you go back in time and erase what happened?" She asked with anger beginning to build in her body. "Because that is the only thing that can fix us," Gabby took in a deep breath, "please just go."

"Gabby," Matt began to say as he stood up and made his way over to her.

"Just go," Gabby said with a pleading tone. Matt could tell by the look in Gabby's eyes that this was killing her. He didn't want to add anymore pain, so he did as she asked. It broke his heart leaving her.

Gabby spent the rest of the day going back through everything that happened. As much as she loved Matt, she couldn't trust him he had hurt in away that no one ever has. Over the last six months she began to think of what their life would be like in future and now every dream she had vanished. Gabby cried herself to sleep that night, she cried for the loss of love and life she wanted but would never happen.

"Gabby," a voice called out drawing Gabby out of her sleep. She opened her eyes to find Shay sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up.

"I have been worried about you," Shay explained. "I tried calling you all day yesterday and you never called me back. So I used my key and let myself in."

"Sorry, I have been busy," Gabby stated as she rubbed the sleep from her brown eyes.

"You look like hell," Shay replied.

"Thanks a lot."

"I'm serious Gabby; I'm really worried about you. You haven't been eating and when you do you look like your about to throw it back up and you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I know," Gabby simply replied.

"So I have been thinking about this and I need to ask you a question."

Gabby nodded her head, for Shay to go ahead and ask the question.

"Do you think that you could be pregnant?"

"No!" Gabby shouted as she stood up from her bed. Her mind began to race as she counted back from her last period. "Oh my god," Gabby said as she ran her hands through her hair. "It's impossible."

"Is it?" Shay asked watching her best friend.

"I'm late," Gabby stated, "But it could be from stress," Gabby tried her best to rationalize the situation.

"Only one way to find out," Shay said as she held up a brown paper bag.

"Where did you get that?" Gabby asked with confusion.

"I picked it up on my over," Shay said she handed the bag over to Gabby.

Gabby didn't say anything as she took the bag from Shay's hand. Her heart raced with every step she took toward the bathroom. _How could this be happening? _Gabby asked herself. She closed the door once she was inside the bathroom. As she went through the motions, heaviness took over her petite body. This was not what she had planned, how was going to raise this baby alone, so many questions ran through her mind, but there was no answer to any of them.

Gabby came out of the bathroom to a waiting Shay, "I promise everything will be okay," Shay said she gave her a hug.

Gabby couldn't say anything, she just nodded her head. She knew these three minutes would be the longest three minutes of her life.

With each passing second, Gabby got even more lost in her own mind. The questions still swirled in her clouded mind. The timer went off on Gabby's watch bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You ready?" Shay asked looking at her best friend.

"Yeah," Gabby replied as stepped back into the bathroom. She lifted the stick out of the cup, her heart raced as she flipped the stick over to read the results. Tears sprung to her eyes, when the lines showed what she feared, she was pregnant.

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I hope that you are enjoying the story and I'm so glad that you guys picked up on the clues. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Down the Line

Chapter Fourteen: Down the Line

Matt woke up to the sound of his alarm sounding off. He slowly rolled to the side of his bed and turned it off. He took his time getting out of bed, since everything happened with Gabby; sleep hasn't come so easy to him. He took a deep breath as his feet touched the hard cold floor, within a second a memory of Gabby came flooding back to him.

"_Matt I don't want to get out of bed," Gabby mumbled as she opened her brown eyes to the new day._

"_I don't either," Matt smirked as he pulled her into him and pressed a kiss on her temple. "I love you," he said as he nuzzled his nose along her jaw to her neck._

_Gabby smiled at the contact of skin, "Do you know the worse part about getting out of this bed?"_

"_Tell me," he answered as he began to leave light kisses along her jaw line._

"_When my feet hit the cold ground."_

"_I promise to buy you a rug for your side of the bed," he responded before his lips took procession of her's. _

Matt looked over to the other side of the bed as he pulled himself out of the memory, he never did buy her that rug, another promise that he couldn't keep. Matt ran his hands through his hair and quickly walked out of the room and got in the shower. He needed to clear his head, today would be the first day since he last talked to Gabby. He knew that he had hurt her, but he also knew that somehow they would get past this. They had to, because without her there wasn't much to his life.

Ever since Gabby found out she was pregnant, her world flipped upside down. She always thought that when she was ready for a baby, she would be married and incredibly happy, but things never go according to plan. Every emotion ran through her as she drove to the station for her shift. _What am I going to do? _She kept asking herself. She knew that she had to tell Matt, but after everything she wasn't ready to face him. She needed time for herself first.

"Gabby!" Shay called out as she spotted the brunette walking toward the firehouse.

"Hey," Gabby greeted as she turned around to face her best friend.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Shay asked as she shifted her duffle bag on her shoulder.

"I'm okay, just really trying to get through the day."

"Well, whatever you need I'm here for you," Shay gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know and thank you for everything."

"Whatever you need," Shay said as she wrapped her arm around Gabby's shoulder. The two best friends walked into the station, knowing that today would be one of the hardest days for Gabby, but she wasn't alone.

After changing out Gabby walked into the common room to grab some breakfast, she knew that no matter what was going on; she no longer could skip meals. Without realizing it, she was over at the coffee pot pouring a cup.

"Oh Gabby is that for me?" Shay asked walking over to her and taking the cup out of Gabby's hand. "Thanks so much," she smiled as she took a sip.

"Really?" Gabby asked with annoyed expression on her face.

"Really" Shay stated.

Before Gabby could say anything, the PA system called for an ambulance. Shay placed the mug on the counter and they both walked quickly out of the room and toward the garage.

Matt was sitting at the table, trying his best to read the paper, but his eyes kept drifting over to Gabby. He couldn't help but watch her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and now she was completely out of his reach. His heart broke a little more, just with the thought of how he had hurt her.

He watched her for a second longer and then a call came in, rushing her out of the room. Before his eyes could get back to the article, his phone began to vibrate against the table. He didn't recognize the number, so against his better judgment he answered the call.

"Hello," he said with uncertainty

"Hi, is this Matt?" the female voice asked.

"Yeah, this is him."

"Hi, it's Chelsea," the girl said unsure if he would remember who she was.

Matt was felt his body go numb, "how can I help you?" He asked doing his best to remain clam and to keep the bile down.

"I was wondering if you had a moment to talk today?" 

"Well I'm on shift."

"Great, I'll be by in an hour or so," she said quickly and hung up the phone.

"Hello," Matt said, but there was no response. Matt looked at the phone in bewilderment, "what the hell?" he asked himself. He put the phone back in his pocket and looked around the room; he noticed that Mouch and Mills were staring at him. He couldn't explain to them what was going on, so instead he stood from his chair and walked into his office.

"So have you thought about when you are going to tell Casey?" Shay asked as she climbed into the driver seat of the rig.

"I was thinking that I would wait until the kid was eighteen," Gabby said as he buckled herself.

"I don't seeing that working out for you."

"I know," Gabby said as she took in a deep breath. "I was thinking of telling him tomorrow night. I want to make him apart of this baby's life in every way possible and I don't want to hide it from him."

"That's very grown up of you," Shay said as he turned the ambulance on the street from the hospital. "I have to ask this question, so please don't hate me, but do you think that you could forgive Matt?"

"I honestly thought about it, but every time I see him I think about him and her together and it makes me so angry and now that I'm pregnant I don't want a baby to be brought up in that."

"Things change," Shay simply replied.

"They do," Gabby said as she turned her head to look out the window.

Shay pulled the ambulance into the garage and put it in park. "So I think that you should go to his office right now and ask him to meet you after shift."

"I don't think right…"

"Just do it now, so you don't talk yourself out of it."

"Fine," Gabby said as she reached for the door handle and opened it. She made her way to Matt's office, she kept thinking about how the conversation would go. She knew this shouldn't be that difficult to talk to him, but after her broke her heart and now she finds out that she is pregnant with his child, just increased the level of difficulty. _Come on Gabby, you can do this_, she told herself with each step she took.

When she reached the sleeping area, she continued to run what she was going to say through her mind. As she moved closer to Matt's office, she looked up to see if he was in there, that's when she noticed he wasn't in there alone. He was sitting at his desk and a blonde woman was talking with him.

Gabby stopped in her tracks as she watched the two of them, she could tell by Matt's body language that whatever they were talking about was pretty serious, but Gabby still didn't know who she was. She continued to watch as they were deep in thought, the blonde moved for her bag and that was when Gabby realized she knew that girl. She was the girl from the bar, she was the one Matt slept with.

Gabby's body froze as her blood turned cold and her heart stopped beating. _What the fuck is she doing here?_ Gabby thought as she clenched her fist. Gabby quickly closed her eyes to try to calm herself, but when she opened them back up a pair of blues eyes were staring directly into her's.

Author's Note: Thank you for following along with this story. I know the updates haven't been quick, but I hope you find that they are worth it! I plan to update again tomorrow, but as we all know sometimes things don't go according to plan. Anyways, I hope you are all having a wonderful weekend. Real quick, I want to say thank you for everyone that has taken the time to review my stories, it really means a lot and I'm glad that you like it so much that you are taking the time to give some awesome feedback. I would also like to say, it is big help in lighting a fire under my ass on the updates! Thanks!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Lies we Sleep With

Chapter Fifteen: The Lies we Sleep With

_How could this happen?_ Matt asked himself over and over again as he sat there in his office listening to Chelsea. When she first arrived to his work, she seemed a little lost, but now with what she was telling him it all made sense.

"Are you sure?" Matt cut her off in mid sentence.

"I took three tests," She stated as she folded her arms as she looked down at the ground.

Matt ran his hands through his hair; everything that he had been working for his whole life was now being ripped away from him. He knew that there was no way Gabby would be able to get past this. He felt the whole room spin as he began to think about Gabby. She was the plan, a life with her was what he wanted and that included children.

"Matt," Chelsea's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"I know this is going to sound like an asshole thing to say, but I have to. Is there a possibility it could be somebody else's?"

"I'm not the type of person to sleep around," Chelsea stated angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you and I need to be sure." Matt replied instantly feeling bad about insinuating anything about her.

"Well I just thought that you should know," Chelsea said as she turned away from Matt and looked out the windows. As she began to formulate her next sentence, she noticed a familiar brunet making her way toward the office. She quickly turned away and reached out to rest her hand on Matt's shoulder. "I know this is not what you had in mind, but either way I really want you to think about it."

Matt nodded his head, he knew there was no way that he would abandon his child, but something deep down inside of him told him that there was something he couldn't trust about this girl. Before he could answer her, he needed to think. He turned his head away from her and in an instant his eyes made contact with Gabby's.

Gabby held his gaze for what seemed like forever, but something caused her to shift her attention to the blonde next to him. She couldn't believe she was here, she felt the wind being knocked out of her as she realized the girl's hand was still on Matt's shoulder. The feeling of bile came rising to the back of her throat. She quickly turned on the back of her heels, she needed air, and she needed to get away from him.

Matt quickly got to his feet,"Gabby!" he shouted as he watched her run out of his sight. He reached for the handle, he needed to explain to her, but what was he going to say. He stopped himself from following her; he knew that no matter what he was going to hurt her even more.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Chelsea asked watching Matt's face. She could read the hurt on his face and it made her feel for him. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she had to follow through, she didn't have a choice.

"Yeah," Matt simply replied still staring at the place Gabby once stood.

"I'm sorry," Chelsea said as she moved closer to the door. "I should go, I'm so sorry for this whole mess." She quickly moved past Matt. She knew that her apology was more than just about the pregnancy, but for the pain she was causing him and Gabby.

Gabby made her way outside behind the station, she felt like everything was completing falling apart. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Seeing him with her hurt more then she ever imaged.

"Gabby," Shay said as she stood in the door. "Are you okay?"

"No," Gabby simply stated as tried to hold back anymore tears from falling.

"What happened?" Shay asked as she walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"She is here, the girl Matt slept with," Gabby said in between trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, Gabby I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Gabby said as she moved back. "I'll be fine, this baby and I will be just fine."

"Gab…" Shay began to say but they were interrupted by the sound of the alarm sounding off.

"Duty calls," Gabby said as she wiped away the wetness from her face and moved past Shay to the garage.

The rest of shift Gabby kept her distance from everyone; she needed time to process everything. As she began to change her clothes, she heard someone say her name behind her; she turned around to find Matt already changed.

"Do you have a minute," Matt asked quietly as he watched Gabby throw her clothes into her bag.

"What do you want?" Gabby retorted without turning to face him.

"I need to tell you something," Matt said as he took a step closer, but decided it would be best to keep his distance.

She turned around to face him, "You don't need to explain anything to me, I saw you with her." Gabby said as she turned back to her locker and grabbed her purse.

Matt took in a deep breath, "That is not why Chelsea was here." Matt knew this was going to be hard, but he didn't realize how hard it was until he stood in front of her. He had practice this so many times in his head, but it was completely different.

Gabby turned around giving Matt her full attention, "Then what?"

"She's pregnant,' Matt said looking directly into Gabby eyes.

"Oh," Gabby said as his words ran through her mind. She closed her locker as tears pricked her eyes. "I, I…" Gabby couldn't form a sentence, the pain was too much. She quickly grabbed her things to move past Matt, but his hand stopped her.

"I'm so sorry baby," he said as tears of his own fell down his face. "This was supposed to be us."

Gabby quickly moved out of his reach, "I guess you should have thought about that before." She couldn't be around him, she needed to get away. She shoved past him and left as fast as she could.

Without looking back, Gabby walked quickly out of the open garage; she didn't know what she needed, but being inside felt like she couldn't breathe. When the view of her car came into focus, she found Jay leaning against the hood holding two cups of coffee.

"I was thinking that we could talk," he called out with a smile, but then he noticed Gabby's red eyes and the wet face. "What happened?" he asked with concern filling his features.

"Everything," Gabby simply replied as she pulled Jay into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, let me drive you home," Jay said as he released Gabby from his embrace. She smiled and nodded her head; Jay guided Gabby over to car and opened the passenger door for her. Once she was safely in, he jogged around and climbed into the driver side.

Matt watched from the garage as Gabby climbed into Jay's car, he could feel his heartbreak as he watched them drive off. He knew that he had messed up, but seeing Gabby with another guy broke him and completely pissed him off at the same time, especially Jay.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave you here by yourself," Jay said as he stood outside of Gabby's doorway.

"I'll be fine," Gabby assured him.

"But you're pregnant."

"I'm sure tons of people that are pregnant are alone and they survived," she pointed out.

"Are you sure? I can call in."

"Yes, and thank you for your help today," Gabby said as she pulled Jay into a hug.

"Well call me if you need anything."

"Alright," she replied. "And Jay, would you not mind saying anything to Antonio, I want to be the one to tell him."

"I promise," he stated as he moved away from the doorway and outside.

The whole drive home, Matt couldn't shake the feeling that somehow something wasn't right with Jay. It just seemed weird to him that he was hanging around Gabby right after everything happened. He knew that Jay still had feelings for her, but something was not adding up and the fact that he couldn't remember anything from that night bothered him the most.

His mind kept coming back to that night at Molly's, he remembered ordering a beer from Otis, but after that everything else is a blur. Matt parked the truck and reached for his phone in his pocket. As he climbed the steps to his house, he dialed Otis' phone number.

When Jay arrived to the station, he found a certain blonde waiting for him by the district doors. He quickly got out of his car and made his way over to her, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Chelsea quickly stated.

"You don't have a choice," Jay stated as he grabbed her arm. "Now get the fuck out of here and don't come back."

Author's note: Alright I know some of you really hate me right, but keep in mind I am a complete Dawson and Casey fan and I have already started to write the next chapter, which I hope to upload later today! So please tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: No More Hiding

Chapter Sixteen: No More Hiding

"You remember when we were talking in the ambulance about how somethings change?" Gabby asked Shay as she balanced her phone between her shoulder and head as she packed another box.

"Yeah," Shay quietly said, doing her best to just listen to Gabby.

"I honestly thought that Matt and I could work this out and we could be that happy family we both always wanted."

"You still can."

"No, not anymore," Gabby stated as she took hold of the phone and wiped her forehead. "He is having a baby with her Shay and I don't want any part of that."

"So are you," Shay pointed out.

"I know," Gabby said as sat down next to the box on the couch, "and that is why I have made a decision."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have decided that tomorrow will be my last shift at 51, I'm transferring to a different house."

Matt paced his house since he left that message for Otis. The more he thought about that night the more questions he had. He even thought about calling Chelsea, but he decided that he needed to talk to Otis first.

Matt heard his phone ring; he quickly grabbed the phone and answered it without even looking at it. "Hello," he rushed out hoping that it was Otis.

"Hey Casey, I just got your message. What's up?" Otis asked.

"Do you remember that night I came in with Jay after the Blackhawks game?"

"Yeah, you got pretty wasted."

"How many drinks did I have?"

"I think two or three," Otis said as he tried to remember. "I honestly thought you and Jay had been drinking before you came in."

"That's the thing," Matt said out loud, "I really didn't drink at the game and two beers are not going to cause me to blackout. When I left the bar was I alone?" Matt asked trying to piece together the night.

"No," Otis replied thinking it over again. "You left with Jay and a blonde girl."

"This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"I… there is just a lot going on right now, but thanks for calling me back," Matt said as Otis' words ran through his mind again.

"No problem, see you at work tomorrow," Otis stated.

"Yeah, thanks man," Matt said as he hung up the phone. He sat back on the couch trying his best to remember anything he could from the night, but nothing came to him. The only he knew from certain was that his relationship with Gabby was over and now he was going to be a father with a woman that he knew nothing about.

Gabby grabbed her bag from the backseat; she closed the car door and made her way up the short drive to station. She stopped for a moment and took in the view of her second home; she would miss this place more than she would care to admit. She knew that she was making the right decision for her and for her unborn child. For the first time since finding out she was pregnant, Gabby placed a protective hand over her stomach, _I'm doing this for us,_ she thought. She knew that there was no way that she could tell Matt she was pregnant now and she knew that in a few more weeks she would be begin to show more than she has. He would finally put two and two together and be obligated to be apart of this child's life and her's.

Her feet began moving her side of the house, as she made her way to the locker room, she took in every moment that she could. She would miss all the guys being in the common room and pulling pranks on one another, she would miss working with her best friend. There were a lot of things that she would miss, but she was making the right decision.

Gabby quickly changed out and made her way into the kitchen area, she saw Shay sitting down at the table eating a bowl of cereal; she also noticed Matt was sitting at the other end of the table watching her. She took the open seat next to Shay.

Shay turned to her, "Are you sure about this?"

"I already talked to chief and the paperwork has been approved, I start tomorrow at Morning Side."

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Boden called out as he stood in the middle of the room waiting for everyone to stop what they were doing. "I would like everyone to know that today will be Dawson's last day at house 51. She will be transferring over to Morning side as of tomorrow." The whole house went silent. "Gabby," Chief said as he turned to her. "I am sad to see you go, but I know that you are going to do a wonderful job wherever you go."

"Thanks," Gabby said as she nodded her head. She could feel all the eyes on her, but the one that pierced her the most, were the blues eyes she was avoiding.

"Ambulance 61 man in distress at Whacker and Cannel," The PA system sounded off causing Gabby and Shay to jump to their feet and rush out to the garage.

After hearing Chief's announcement, Matt couldn't believe what he had heard. Gabby was leaving. The idea never even crossed his mind. He had to speak with her and get this all sorted out before it was too late. Matt got up from his seat, he needed a clear head, he needed something to do before Gabby got back from her call.

"I hope that they don't pair me with someone like McCulley," Shay said as they pulled the rig into the garage.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Gabby smiled knowing that this was going to be hard for Shay too.

"You better hope so or our friendship is out the window," Shay teased as she placed the gear in drive.

Gabby opened the door and saw that Matt was standing by the truck; the look on his face gave away his emotions. Gabby could tell that he was not pleased with her. "I need to talk to you," he said as he moved toward her. "Not here," he said looking around.

Gabby followed him into the nearest conference room. Matt quickly shut the door and then turned around to face her. "When were you going to tell me?" Matt asked with more anger then he meant.

Gabby eyes grew as she saw his angry take over his expression. _Shit! He knows,_ Gabby thought as she tried to choose her words carefully.

"Why did I have to find out from the chief? Why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're talking about the transfer?" Gabby realized that he still didn't know about the baby.

"Yes, this is about the damn transfer," Matt shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it is none of your business what I do anymore!" Gabby shouted back.

"I'm not buying that."

"You really want to know why I want a transfer." Gabby questioned knowing that she was unable to control her emotions. She didn't even wait for Matt to respond, "Because I can't stand to see her here, carrying your child, and knowing that was suppose to be us!" Gabby shouted loudly. "I'm leaving so it will be easier."

"Easier for you," Matt retorted as he watched her. They both stared at each other, daring the other to move first or one of break the silence.

"Truck 81, ambulance 61, and squad 3 house fire on the 17th block of North St."

Gabby was the first to move toward the door, she didn't dare say anything to Matt as she left.

"What do we have?" Gabby asked as she stood behind the chief waiting for instructions.

"The fire is out, but there is a woman trapped under a beam, she needs to be stabilized," Chief informed her.

"I can go in," Gabby stated.

"Absolutely not, Severide will bring her out."

"Chief," Severide's voice came in over the radio. "She is losing a lot of blood, we don't have much time."

Boden looked over at Gabby and then nodded his head; she quickly rushed into the building and made her way to where the group of firemen was trying to get this woman free. Gabby quickly put the neck brace around her, in hopes of keeping her head still. Gabby was able to stabilize her as the rescue squad worked to free her. With the last pull of the beam, a loud noise was heard. Gabby looked up to see something falling from the ceiling, she tried to move out of the way, but within a instant a new weight brought her down.

"Dawson!" Kelly screamed as his friend lay there after being hit by a large piece of wood. He quickly got up to his feet and rushed over to her; he quickly picked her up and carried her out of the house, Capp followed behind carrying the injured woman and bringing her over to the other ambulance. Shay immediately ran over to them and began tubing Gabby.

"Gabby!" Matt called out when he saw Severide walking down the steps with her limp body. "Gabby!" he shouted again trying to make his way over to her.

"Casey, let Shay do her job," he said as he pushed Matt back.

"We got to get her to Lakeshore now," Shay said as they grabbed Gabby and put her in the back of the truck.

"I'm going with her," Matt stated as he climbed in beside Shay. Mills quickly jumped in the driver seat and raced toward the hospital.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Matt jumped out of the ambulance first, he helped Shay and the waiting doctors rush Gabby towards the opening doors.

"Twenty-seven year old female with a traumatic brain injury, coded once in the rig on the way over," Shay explained the best she could without falling apart. She knew the next part would be the hardest because Casey was standing next to her. "Victim in about twelve weeks pregnant."

Author's Note: SO what do you think? Don't worry you won't have to wait too long for an update, I'm working on the next chapter.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Face the Music

Chapter Seventeen: Face the Music

Matt sat in the waiting room for news about Gabby. So many emotions running through out his body, he was worried about Gabby and now their unborn child. He was also really angry that she did not tell him about the baby and now he wasn't even sure if there was a baby. He sat in silence with the rest of firehouse 51, he knew right now was not the time to question Shay about Gabby, but he had to know more.

"Shay," he said as he looked over at her. She also had been lost in own thoughts. "Shay," he called again, this time her eyes meant his. "Can we talk?" he asked nodding his head in an isolated direction.

Shay got up out of her seat and was followed by Matt. "How long as Gabby known?" Matt asked.

"About two weeks," Shay replied looking down at her feet. She knew that this is a conversation he should be having with her, but with the situation they were in now, she knew that Gabby would want her to tell him everything.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Matt asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"She was going to tell you, but that was the day Chelsea told you she was pregnant."

Matt eyes grew wide as the realization dawned on him; she was coming to talk to him. "I should have run after her."

"Honestly, I don't think it would have made a difference. Matt she was so hurt and angry that even if you had, she wouldn't have told you."

"The reason she put in for the transfer is because she is pregnant?" Matt asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Shay let out a breath. "She didn't want to be around you everyday and be reminded that things didn't work out."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew that he had hurt Gabby in more ways than he could count, but to hide his child from him was something he never thought she would do.

"Casey listen to me, whatever you are thinking right now, you need to push that to the side. You need to remember that Gabby has been completely devastated and has been running on emotions, she hasn't been thinking clearly and I think that with sometime she would have changed her mind and told you about the baby, but Gabby needs you right now, she needs to know that you are here for her and this baby. So I am asking you, can you focus on that right now?"

"I'm doing the best I can Shay."

"That's a start" Shay said as she rested her hand on Matt' shoulder.

"Where is Gabby?" Jay asked as he made his way into the waiting room.

Once Matt saw him standing there, his angry surged and without thought, Matt rushed over to him and punched him, knocking Jay to the ground. Matt stood over top of him swinging again, landing another punch to Jay's jaw.

"Casey," Serveride shouted as he grabbed him pulling him off of Jay.

"What the fuck?" Jay shouted as he stood up holding his nose in his hands.

"Stay the hell away from my family," Matt shouted as Severide stood between them, pushing Matt back.

"Which family are you talking about Matt?" Jay asked sarcastically. "Gabby and the baby or are you talking about the whore you got pregnant?"

Matt tried to get to Jay again, but Severide held him back, "Casey he's not worth it!"

"You need to leave," Herrmann stated as he got up and stood in front of Jay.

"I'm not leaving," Jay announced as he folded his arms.

"Yes you are," a voice said behind him. Jay turned around to see Antonio standing there looking between him and Casey. "My sister doesn't need this shit right now, so both of you need to leave until you can cool down enough. "Jay didn't say anything else; he walked out of the waiting room.

"Are you good?" Severide asked releasing his grip on Matt.

"I'm fine," he said taking in a deep breath. He could tell by looking at Antonio, that he had meant what he said, he decided that he needed to cool down.

When Matt reached his truck, he knew that he couldn't go home; he needed to sort things out. He needed answers to his questions; he drove his truck to Chelsea's house. He parked it along the dim lit street. As he went to get out of the truck, he noticed a familiar car parked in front of her building. He froze in his place, when he realized that it was Jay's car. He froze in place as he thought about everything that had happened.

He sat in his truck a little while longer, he watched has Jay opened the door to the apartment building and climbed down the steps and then got into his car. Once Jay drove away, Matt got out of his truck and went to the apartment building; he needed to know what the hell was going on. He rang the buzzard and within a second, he heard Chelsea's voice over the intercom.

"Hey Chelsea, its Matt. Can I come up?" he asked.

"Oh sure," she sounded surprised that he was at her place.

The door buzzed and Matt quickly opened it, he climbed the steps to her apartment and knocked on the door. "Come on in," Chelsea said as she opened the door for him.

"Thanks," he said as he took a step in.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked closing the door and then turning around to face him.

"No thanks, I need to talk to you," Matt said just wanting to get to the point.

"Okay," she said as she moved away from the door and took a seat on the couch.

"I need to know why Jay Halstead was here." Matt asked looking directly at her.

Chelsea looked away from him, "I don't know a guy named Jay."

"Bullshit!" Matt said trying his best to control himself. "I saw him leaving here."

"Matt I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, I know he was here and I know you know him somehow." Matt knew that he was getting nowhere with this girl, he decided to try a different approach. "Do you remember that girl from the firehouse and you asked me if she was my girlfriend?"

Chelsea nodded her head, she had no idea where he was going with this, but she knew that something had happened. She could by the look on his face.

"Today she was in a really bad accident and they don't know if she will make it and to top it all off, I just found out she is pregnant. If there is one decent bone in your body, you will tell me everything.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"How do you know Jay?"

Chelsea took in a deep breath, "I meant Jay a while back when I got into some trouble. About three months ago Jay came to me asking me if I could help him out with something. He told me that he would even pay be, so I took the job."

"What was the job?" Matt asked needing to hear the words.

"You," Chelsea simply replied. "I was supposed to break you and Gabby up, so that Jay could make a play for Gabby. The night we meant in the bar it was all arranged, Jay drugged your drink and made it look like we had sex."

"Are you really pregnant?" Matt asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No," she quietly said looking down at her feet. Matt turned around and grabbed the down knob, he needed to get out of here, he needed to get to Gabby.

"Matt," Chelsea called out, "for what's its worth, I'm sorry and I hope that Gabby and the baby will be okay."

"Thanks," Matt said as he rushed out to his truck. He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Everything that had kept him away from Gabby was a lie. Gabby had to pull through this, so that he could tell her everything and they could raise their baby together.

He parked his truck and ran inside, his only thought was Gabby, when he reached the waiting room, and he saw everyone crying.

"Matt," Shay said as she walked over to him with tears running down her face.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Everything you want

Chapter Nineteen: Everything you wanted

"Matt," Shay said as she walked over to him with tears running down her face. "Gabby is awake."

Matt released the breath he had been holding along with tears of joy. "Is she okay?" he asked not believing the emotional rollercoaster he had been on the last few hours.

"The doctors say that she has a serious concussion and a laceration on her head, other than that she is okay."

"I need to see her."

"Come on, I'll take you to go see her," Shay said as she turned around and began walking down a long hallway. Matt followed closely, he needed to tell Gabby everything and that he loved her and that he wanted this baby with her.

Shay stopped outside a dark room, and turned to face Matt. "Remember that she has been under a lot of stress, so please don't be mad at her," Shay said with a pleading tone.

Matt nodded his head; he knew that Shay was being a good friend. "I got it," he said as he inhaled sharply and walked through the door.

Gabby was lying in the bed with her eyes closed, her head was killing her. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her; she slowly opened her eyes and found Matt staring at her. They didn't say anything as they both waited for the one of them to break the silence.

Matt knew that he was the one that was going to have to say something first. He took one more step closer, "hi," he simply replied.

"Hi," Gabby said in a soft voice. She wasn't sure what Matt knew, but by the look in the eyes she could sense her relief.

He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his own, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked trying not to break down.

"It was just easier," Gabby said as she felt Matt's thumb rub her fingers.

"You keep saying that, but how would that be easier?"

Gabby cleared her throat, "Because we wouldn't have to be in each other's lives."

"Gabby, you are my life," Matt stated as he brought her hand to his lips and he place a light kiss along her knuckles. "You and this baby."

"But what if there was no baby?" Gabby asked with tears in her eyes.

Confusion now filled Matt's features, "What happened to the baby?"

"The doctor will be in here to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay. Matt I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you," Gabby begin to say, but Matt quickly moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be okay," he soothed her. Matt closed his eyes and inhaled, everything had to be alright.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind them. Matt and Gabby broke from their embrace. "I'm Dr. Neal, I will be doing the ultrasound tonight. Are you the father?" he asked looking over at Matt.

"Yes," Matt said getting off of the bed and shaking the doctor's hand. "I'm Matthew Casey."

"Nice to meet you," Dr. Neal said as he let go of Matt's hand and put on a pair of gloves. He lifted up Gabby's gown to reveal a small rounded bumped on her stomach. Matt couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. "As long as we can locate a heartbeat, there is no reason not to think this is going to be a healthy baby."

Gabby nodded her head; Dr. Neal placed the cold gel over Gabby's stomach and then took the wand over Gabby's stomach. Gabby closed her eyes as the doctor moved the wand further to the right. Panic rushed through Matt as silence filled the room, but within seconds a heartbeat was heard through the machine.

"Is that?" Gabby asked not sure if she was hearing it right.

"Yes, that is your baby's heartbeat," he replied.

Matt moved to Gabby and took her hand I his, he quickly kissed her temple. Tears began to spill from Gabby's eyes as she listened to the most beautiful thing in the world. For the first time in her life she felt complete.

The doctor was in the room a little while longer, continuing to check over Gabby's vitals. "Everything looks good," he said as he wrote down some notes. "We are going to keep you over night, but you should be released tomorrow."

"Thank you," Gabby said as she watched the doctor leave the room.

Matt smiled over at Gabby as he watched her. He couldn't believe that everything he had loved was almost ripped away from him. He noticed how tried she looked, "Why don't you get some sleep, while I tell everyone the good news." Gabby didn't have the strength to argue with him, she simply nodded her head and watched as Matt walked out of the room.

"Hey guys," Matt said when he walked into the waiting room to find everyone still out there.

"Is she okay?" Herrmann asked as Casey approached.

"Um yeah for the most part, she is a little banged up but everything is good. The doctor said she will be released tomorrow."

"And the baby?" Shay asked.

"Doctor did an ultrasound and the baby is okay," Matt smiled, he couldn't help it. Every time he thought about the baby, a goofy smile would spread across his face.

"That's great news," Boden said as he slapped Matt on the back. "We are so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks," Matt said.

"Yeah, I can't believe Matthew Casey is going to be a dad," Severide smiled pulling him into a hug. "You scared?" Severide smiled.

"Shitless," Matt smiled back.

"I would be more afraid of Gabby and her hormones if I were you," teased Herrmann.

"Speaking of Gabby, I should be getting back to her, but thank you guys for waiting out here it means a lot to us." Matt quickly said his goodbyes and went back to Gabby's room.

Matt quietly took the seat next to Gabby's bed, he did his best not to wake her, but as he got himself situated, her brown eyes opened.

"What are you doing?" Gabby asked as she squinted her eyes at him.

"I'm sleeping here," Matt replied as he crossed her arms over her chest and propped his feet on her bed.

"No Matt, you should go home."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied sitting up and placing his hand over Gabby's. "and when you get released tomorrow I'm taking you home with me."

"Nothing has changed between us," Gabby said with her eye becoming red. "You still are having a baby with someone else."

"I didn't want to get into this tonight," Matt said as he ran his hands over his face. He then moved from the chair to Gabby's bed, still holding her hand. "Since the night of the game, I have trying to piece everything together, but nothing made sense. I don't remember leaving the bar that night and I don't remember meeting Chelsea that night. The only I remember was waking up in her apartment," Matt explained.

"Please stop," Gabby said with tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I'm not going to, because you need to hear this," he stated as he placed his hand on her cheek. "When Chelsea came to firehouse to tell me was pregnant I knew something wasn't right and then I saw Jay picking you up. It just got me thinking, so I called Otis to ask him about that night. Gabby I only had two or three beers; there is no way that I would get that drunk off of two or three beers."

"So you drank at the game," Gabby said still not understanding where Matt was going with all of this.

"No I didn't drink at the game. Otis also told me that when I left the bar that night, I left with Jay and Chelsea. When I went to talk to Chelsea today, Jay was leaving her apartment. She told me everything."

"What did she tell you?" Gabby asked trying her best to follow along with what Matt was saying.

"She told me that Jay was paying her to break us up. She and I never slept together and she isn't pregnant."

"She's not pregnant?" Gabby asked as she covered her face with her hands. She began to sob.

"No," Matt said as he pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head as he ran his hands over her back.

It took Gabby a moment to collect herself, she wiped the tears from her face once she was free from Matt's embrace. "Matt it makes me so happy that she is not carrying your baby and nothing happened between, but a lot has happened and we can't just go back to the way things were."

"I know that," Matt said as he pushed the stray hair out of Gabby's face. "But Gabby I'm not letting you go, I love you so much and this baby that you are carrying," he placed his hand over her stomach, "is everything to me. I'm not walking away from us."

"Loving you was never the issue, but I need time to let go of this hurt and angry I have been carrying for so long."

"I understand that," Matt said as he continued to rub her stomach.

"So that is why I'm going to stay with Shay and Severide until I feel better."

Author's Note: So glad that you like this story! I know that everyone has been waiting for this for sooooo long and I'm glad that you have stuck around for it! This will be the last update for the day. I hope to update later this week, so be on the look out. I would also like to give a BIG THANK YOU to all of you! Your reviews have been amazing and they are the reason that I was able to update so much today! Thank you again!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Cause

Chapter Nineteen: The Cause

After Gabby told Matt her plan about staying with Severide and Shay, he still insisted on staying with her at the hospital. She didn't argue knowing that it actually helped having him there with her. For the first time in a long time, she was able to sleep well.

When Gabby woke up, she looked over to the where Matt had slept, but found his spot was empty. A since of confusion filled Gabby features, but realized that Matt probably had somewhere he needed to be. She slowly began to sit up and placed her feet on the hard cold floor, she needed to go to the bathroom. As she made her way toward the bathroom, the soreness of her body began to weight on her. She decided to take it slow as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

As she washed her hands, she heard a male voice call out her name. "I'm in here," she answered drying her hands. "I'll be out in a second." Gabby opened the door to find Jay standing in her hospital room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with anger clearly laced through her voice.

"I came here to make sure you're okay," he replied.

"Why?" Gabby asked.

"Because I care about you," Jay said moving closer, but Gabby placed her hands up causing him to remain where he stood. "What is going on?" he asked.

"You care about me?" Gabby raised her voice. "If you cared about me so much why would you watch me cry about Matt and when I told you that I was pregnant, you didn't say anything?"

"Gabby, I have no idea…"

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me" Gabby shouted as she cut him off.

Jay could see by the look in her eyes that she knew the truth. "Gabby I can explain…"

Gabby folded her arms, "No, you don't get to stand her and justify lying to someone and hurting.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I love you and I just wanted to be with you," he said as he moved toward her grabbed her shoulders.

"Let me go!" Gabby shouted as she tried to move out of his grasp, but Jay didn't let go or loosen his grip on her. He just needed to make her see that he did this for them, so that they could be together.

Before Gabby could scream out again, she felt Jay being pulled away. She watched as Matt grabbed Jay from behind and threw him against the wall.

"Don't fucking touch her," Matt said as he punched making contact with his right side of his face.

"Matt!" Gabby called out, "Stop!" Gabby rushed over to the two of them. Jay had pushed Matt off of him, but Matt was getting ready to charge at him again. "Matt," Gabby said as she grabbed his arm and tried her best to pull him back.

"If I ever see you near Gabby again, you'll regret it," Matt said as he pointed at Jay.

"Is that a threat?" Jay asked with a smirk as he wiped his mouth.

"Call it whatever you want, but you won't go near her again."

Jay didn't say anything; instead he glanced over at Gabby and looked into her brown eyes. He could the hurt written all over her face, but he knew that once he was able to get through to her, it would all disappear. He decided that right now would not be the best time to say anything, so he turned and left Matt and Gabby in the room.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he turned his attention to Gabby. He placed both hands on the side of her face, so that he could look directly into her brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Gabby quietly said as looked down, unable to hold his gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she answered as she nodded her head and moved out of Matt's contact. After everything that happened in the last few minutes, she needed a moment to collect herself. She moved back over to the bed and sat on the edge. Matt just watched her from where he stood; he knew right now she needed space.

"Where did you go?" Gabby asked quietly, surprising Matt.

"I had to run a quick errand and I picked you up some breakfast," Matt realized that when he walked in and saw Jay putting his hands on Gabby, he instantly sprang into action. He then looked over to the other side of the room, seeing the brown bag thrown to the ground. He walked over and picked up the bag and placed it on the table next to Gabby. "I went to the corner grill and picked you up an omelet and some toast, sorry the box might be busted."

Gabby smiled, "I'm sure it will be fine," she said as she opened the bag and pulled out the white box containing the food.

"So did the doctors say when you would be released?" he asked as he watched her open the container and take out a piece of toast.

"In the next couple of hours," she replied. "I was planning on calling Shay to come and get me."

"Why would you do that?" Matt asked with confusion.

"I just thought that it would be easier," Gabby explained quietly.

Matt took in a deep breath and took the seat across from her, "I know you need space to really think about everything, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for you in every way possible and I want to be the one to take you out of here."

Gabby gave him a small smile, "Okay," she said as she nodded her head. The room was silent has Gabby took another bite of her toast, both were lost in their own thoughts. "Matt," Gabby was the first one to say something.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Just because I'm not coming home with you, doesn't mean that I don't want to see you."

"I know," Matt smiled. "You should probably eat your eggs, you hate them when their cold."

Gabby laughed, "I forget how well you know me."

"I haven't."

Author's Note: I hope everyone is doing well and enjoying the story. Sorry the updates haven't been as speedy as I would have liked, but there will be more to come! So I want to say a big thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story, you guys are wonderful and I hope you know that it means a lot to know that so many people really like this story. I can't wait until next Tuesday, I really want some more great Dawson and Casey scenes, also I'm interested in this possible stalker storyline. Thanks again!


End file.
